soul exchange
by fanfic designer
Summary: Bueno como lo prometido es deuda.. yo les habia mencionado un Epilogo aqui va.. jeje espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios .. gracias por leer . n n
1. el anubis de lapizlasurì

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos y comentarles que tengo una nueva historia en el horno jejeje , espero les guste este primer capítulo introductorio y por favor me dejen sus comentarios . **

**Disclaimer:**GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

**Notas de la autora: _hago__al__final__de__los__capítulos__una__aclaración__a__palabra__que__están__a__pie__de__página__,__la__llamada__esta__con__ "__*__"_ **

**Sin más que agregar vamos al fic ….**

**Soul Exchange**

_En cuanto toqué esa estatuilla pequeña y azulada me di cuenta que algo ya no era lo mismo , no me sentía como siempre , yo , ya no era yo , todo daba vueltas y parecía una confusión completa , no sabía si iba o venia que estaba pasando , solo recuerdo que todo pasaba en cámara lenta como en un película , como si mi visión fuera quedando fuera de mi cuerpo y ahora pudiera ver todo desde otras perspectiva o mas bien desde otro ángulo de la cámara . _

_Lo más extraño fue cuando vi mi propio cuerpo caer lejos inconsciente al piso de l barco .. . _

"_¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?.. ¿Cómo es que si yo estoy allá tendido , estoy también aquí , viéndome tendido? Algo aquí no parece tener sentido ni una explicación lógica , ¿o estoy soñando?"_

**Cap 1 **

**El anubis de lapislázuli **

**-**Es esta-dijo la rubia señalando la imagen del periódico con su dedo largo y su uña pintada en un llamativo esmalte rojo

-¿Qué es?-preguntó el chico relámpago con ingenua e infantil curiosidad en su forma chibi

-es una estatuilla egipcia muy famosa y valiosa que fue robada del museo nacional de antropología e historia , se cree que para contrabandearla a un altísimo precio en el mercado negro o por obsesión de un coleccionista amateur , lo cierto es que es una estatuilla genuina , extraída del sarcófago del faraón Ramses II* .

-Ramses, quien?-preguntó un chibi Ginji con ojitos brillantes justo antes de recibir sendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de sus compañero recuperador

-Ramses II tarado , como se nota que eres un inculto… está elaborada en Lapislázuli* un material semiprecioso que usaban los egipcios para tallar imágenes, de un azul profundo , era tan valiosa como lo es el jade para los mayas

-ohh , vaya Ban estas muy bien enterado-dijo Hven con sarcasmo

-claro , es mejor documentarse antes de hacer el trabajo –dijo estregándose las manos codiciosamente

-Bien , entonces si están tan ansiosos y prestos a iniciar el trabajo les diré unas cuantas cosas antes de que inicien, primero: la estatuilla de lapislázuli que buscamos puede estar en cualquier parte desde un museo en otro país , hasta en la colección secreta y privada de un coleccionista obsesionado, dos a nuestro cliente no quiso dar parte a la policía sobre la perdida de la estatuilla en vez de eso se colocó rápidamente una replica idéntica en el lugar donde estaba la original para no levantar sospechas mientras ustedes recuperan la original, por lo que este trabajo exigirá que recuperen la autentica a la mayor brevedad posible y tres , hay una maldición alrededor de la pieza

-ba! Basura , no puedo creer que pienses que esas cosas de las maldiciones sean verídicas , cuando son puras pamplinas -dijo rápidamente un incrédulo y escéptico Midou , haciendo un ademan de burla .

-esa estatuilla esta .. esta ma..ma . maldita?-preguntó un asustado y tembloroso Ginji que se movía de un lado al otro como un flan en la nevera

-tú también? .. Por Dios Ginji no existe tal cosa como las maldiciones.. no seas idiota , se que la estatuilla tiene una gran valor artístico y comercial pero creer que tenga una maldición es completamente absurdo

-Pe.. Pe… Pero Ban-chan!-chillo un asustado Ginji que se colgaba del brazo del maestro del Jagan como un niño a un columpio del parque

-quítate idiota.. –lo apartó de un puñetazo-claro que aceptamos la misión es un trato -dijo Ban sonriente y confiado que recuperar el anubis* no sería ningún problema

-de acuerdo … perfecto entonces a trabajar –dijo la negociadora sonriendo de medio lado .

En un cuarto de hora y la negociadora y los 2 recuperadores ya se encontraban frente la oficina del gerente y dueño del museo de antropología e historia , era un hombre de avanzada edad , bajito algo regordete con todo el cabello blanco unos ojillos celestes detrás de sus gafas y la piel tan blanca como el papel .

-Buenas noches, soy Hven la negociadora , traje a los Get Backers ellos se encargaran del trabajo , déjenme presentarlos-dijo haciendo una pausa realmente dramática para luego aclarase la voz y continuar- a mi derecha Ban Midou , con increíbles habilidades de pelea , y a mi izquierda Ginji Amano compañero del servicio de rescate de Ban , también con grandes habilidades y destrezas , ambos se comprometen a traer de vuelta la figurilla de lapislázuli de Anubis . Por otro lado , chicos el Sr. Jensen Abott , presidente del ministerio de cultura y dueño del museo

-encantados-dijeron los chicos al unísono , Ban solo levantó una ceja en señal de estar analizando y observando al cliente .

-a bien entonces supongo que puedo confiar en ustedes , les mostraré algo , vengan –todos siguieron al Sr. Abott hasta una de las salas del museo , eran los únicos en el lugar , pues ya era tarde de la noche y el museo estaba cerrado para visitantes , el salón al que entraron estaba tenuemente iluminado , en la entrada rezaba un letrero en el cual se leía: "_salón__de__los__faraones__"_ , había un sarcófago dorado en el centro , Ginji abrió grandes los ojos y parecía emocionado como un niño de primaria en su primera expedición de la escuela .

Había una gran cantidad de articulos egipcios , una piedra enorme con jeroglíficos tallados, sarcófagos , estatuillas , centros y hasta un Busto del rostro de la reina Nefertiti , entre otras muchas maravillas del mundo antiguo . Pero había en esa habitación una pieza que llamó sumamente la atención de los presentes , Ginji y Ban abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Hven no se quedó atrás , era la figurilla azul de Anubis , la que se suponía desaparecida .

-esta es a-dijo el Sr. Abott de lo más tranquilo .

-LA ESTATUILLA!

-¿Qué no estaba desaparecida?-dijo Ban fingiendo sorpresa quería confirmar la existencia de esa famosa "replica" de la que le había hablado Hven

-esta ... no es la verdadera es una replica que mandé a elaborar especialmente para ganar tiempo , mientras ustedes me traen el original , no quiero que se levanten sospechas entre los visitantes ni entre los guardias del museo ,mejor si no se enteran que la verdadera fue hurtada -dijo con paciencia mientras se rascaba la cabeza a manera de tic nervioso .

-por Dios! Si se trata de una réplica es sumamente buena .. –dijo Ban completamente incrédulo , era idéntica a la original , se había esmerado

-Sr. Abott es increíble .. nadie sospecharía que es una copia-observó Ginji quien habló pro primera vez después de un largo rato de contemplación

-Tiene razón , como se molestó en mandar a hacer una copia asì , debió costarle mucho

-vaya que si , pero si es por el bien de museo , por eso dejo este trabajo en sus manos , pero el tiempo apremia ,. Yo sé exactamente quien hurtó la original

-QUE! Y como es que si sabe quien lo hizo no ha dado parte a la policía , no debería de darnos este trabajo a nosotros , es un robo y desde que las piezas de un museo son propiedad de un estado debió a notificarlo de inmediato-casi lo regañó el oji azul

-no , claro que no , ustedes no entienden –dijo un poco sudoroso , extrajo un pañuelo gris del bolsillo de su saco y se secó la frente , para luego ponerse a explicar muy calmadamente – no puedo hacerlo , la persona que robó al Anubis es también un Abott, de hecho es mi sobrino y por eso no puedo dar parte a la policía , no podría jamás verlo en la cárcel

-¿su sobrino?, no entiendo –Ban estaba muy confuso la cosa se ponía rara

-asì es el estaba conmigo cuando la pieza fue traída al museo hace algunos años , el estaba obsesionado con todo lo relacionado con la cultura egipcia a tal punto que muchas veces se fue solo de expedición a Egipto durante meses solo para buscar piezas arqueológicas , pero el realmente tenia ganas de poner sus manos sobre el Anubis de Lapislázuli , eso desde hacía mucho tiempo , la obsesión lo tenia loco , cuando el Anubis desaprecio del museo supe de inmediato que había sido él , por ello desde hacía un tiempo había encargado una copia , porque de una u otra manera sabia que esto podría suceder y era mejor estar preparado .

-Entonces Ud. Ya estaba previendo que su sobrino podría llevarse al Anubis? –preguntó Incrédula Hven quien como la negociadora no había emitido mucha opinión al respecto después de todo ella no era la del rescate , solo la negociadora .

-bien , y como se la robó? y el sistema de seguridad del museo?-Ban aun seguía teniendo un mal sabor de boca respecto ese peculiar cliente

-no lo sé , al parecer alguien desactivó las cámaras de seguridad y todo el sistema del museo desde fuera , no me sorprendería que él hubiera contratado expertos para robármela frente a mis narices ,a pero ahora yo también he contratado a expertos –dijo el Sr. Abott viendo de reojo a los recuperadores

-Bueno entonces un par de cosas queda claras : su sobrino es el sospechoso número uno y la otra es que usted no se convencerá de dar parte a la policía de ninguna manera

-ustedes pueden recupérala , aun estamos a tiempo , yo sé en donde pueden tener la pieza –dijo sacando una especie de bosquejó en papel periódico todo arrugado que traía en su bolsillo del saco

-que es eso?-preguntó Ginji al ver como el hombre desenrollaba aquel extraño "pergamino"

-es un mapa de unas bodegas abandonadas cerca del puerto , mi sobrino es originario de Russia probablemente quiere llevarse la pieza con él , estuve investigando por mi cuenta y el seguramente utilizara el trasporte marítimo , por eso quiero pedirles que no pierdan tiempo vayan al muelle y deténganlo antes que parta con las estatuilla

-que? ir al mulle , en este momento?-preguntó Ban aun procesando la información

-Sr. Abott déjenos esto a nosotros-dijo Ginji muy animada, imaginándose de nueva cuenta esta misión como una gran aventura , no dejó a Ban tiempo ni para hacerle más preguntas al anciano y salieron corriendo de allí rumbo al muelle para detener la embarcación

-por que rayos nos dice esto en el último momento! No te parece que aquí hay gato encerrado?-preguntó Ban algo incrédulo

-lo averiguaremos si vamos al Muelle

-no podemos ir sin siquiera hacer un plan , detengámonos en algún lado hay que preparar una estrategia no podemos ir solo así, no sabes con que nos vamos a encontrar –Ban arrastró a un chibi Ginji hasta una gasolinera de 24/7 allí compró algunas herramientas , mientras que Ginji se cenaba unos burritos mexicanos express pues se moría de hambre y argumentaba que no podía trabajar con el estomago vacio .

-Bueno creo que con estos recursos básicos al menos podemos hacer algo –dijo Ban llenando una mochila con unas cuantas cosas, la mente de Ban no podía dejar de formularse miles de interrogantes por que aquel trabajo ale daba mala espina sentía como si algo raro estuviera por pasar .

-Bueno ,ya está todo listo vámonos Ginji debemos darnos prisa! - Ban metió la mochila con las cosa que había comprando para la misión en el sillón de atrás del auto y estaba listo para que Gnji subiera rápidamente y ponerse en marcha pero , de pronto vio que eso no sucedía y que Ginji no salía de la gasolinera

-Ginji! Apúrate quieres que perdamos el trabajo?-le gritó mientras bocinaba

-Bannnnn!-salió un chibi - Ginji color verde pasto , completamente desganado

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que rayos tienes?- preguntó un sorprendido Ban al ver el estado de su amiguito

-me siento mal .. creo que voy… a … - el color verde del rostro de GInji se agudizó y luego solo se escuchó un horrible y asqueroso ruido

-rayos! No puede ser!-Ginji estaba vomitando presa de una horrible indigestión

-lo que me faltaba … a buena ahora te enfermas! Qué rayos te comiste?

-unos .. burritos.. mexicanos!-dijo completamente desganado mientras sobaba su pancita con marcado dolor y con cara mundial de nausea

-y ahora que! .no podremos hacer la misión así, maldición Ginji!

_**Continuará….. **_

Pobrecito Gini eso le pasar por comer cualquier cosa en una gasolinera jajajaj , ¿que hará Ban?, ¿podrá recupera el anubis el solo? , ¿Qué clase de cliente es el Sr. Abott? ,¿llegarán a tiempo al muelle? , ¿dejará Ginji de comer comida mexicana? Todas estas preguntas será resueltas en el siguiente capi de Get Backers que no se pueden perder!

_**Ginji:-**_ amiguitos tienen algo para el dolor de panza TxT

_**Ban**_:-idiota, tu tienes la culpa por comer porquerías!

_**Ginji:**_ Ban-Chan! Eres muy cruel ! TxT

Hasta la siguiente … XXD les dejo con las aclaraciones

*****Ramses II: Usermaatra Setepenra - Ramsés Meriamón, o Ramsés II, es el tercer faraón de la Dinastía XIX de Egipto, quien gobernó unos 66 años, del c. 1279 al 1213 a. C. Ramsés II es uno de los faraones más célebres, debido a la gran cantidad de vestigios que perduran de su activo reinado. Algunos escritores creen que es el faraón mencionado en el Éxodo bíblico, pero no hay pruebas ni documentos egipcios que lo confirmen.

*Lapislázuli: Se define geológicamente como roca. Los principales componentes son lazurita, silicato cálcico complejo que le proporciona el color azul característico, wollastonita y calcita, que producen el veteado gris y blanquecino, y pirita, que produce los reflejos lapislázuli se ha grabado con frecuencia, cuando los fragmentos han sido suficientes en tamaño, en copas, vasos, esculturas, etc. El tesoro de la corona de Francia posee muchos y magníficos objetos de lapislázuli,

*Anubis : Su nombre egipcio era Anpu Anubis es su nombre helenizado. Los escritores griegos lo asociaban con Hermes. Los romanos le rendian culto y lo tenían dentro de sus deidades bajo el nombre de Hermanubis. Anubis era representado como un hombre con cabeza de cánido, o como un perro egipcio (o chacal) negro, por el color de la putrefacción de los cuerpos, y de la tierra infértil, símbolo de resurrección


	2. misiòn embarcaciòn

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos y comentarles que tengo una nueva historia en el horno jejeje , espero les guste aquí va el segundo capi , gracias por leer **

**Disclaimer:**GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

**N/A1:**Hago al final de los capítulos una aclaración a cada palabra que están a pie de página , la llamada esta con "*"

_**N/A**____**2**_: este fic puede contener temática yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic __

**Soul Exchange**

**En el capitulo anterior … **

-Bueno creo que con estos recursos básicos al menos podemos hacer algo –dijo Ban llenando una mochila con unas cuantas cosas, la mente de Ban no podía dejar de formularse miles de interrogantes porque aquel trabajo le daba mala espina sentía como si algo raro estuviera por pasar .

-Bueno ,ya está todo listo vámonos Ginji debemos darnos prisa! - Ban metió la mochila con las cosa que había comprando para la misión en el sillón de atrás del auto y estaba listo para que Gnji subiera rápidamente y ponerse en marcha pero , de pronto vio que eso no sucedía y que Ginji no salía de la gasolinera

-Ginji! Apúrate quieres que perdamos el trabajo?-le gritó mientras bocinaba

-Bannnnn!-salió un chibi - Ginji color verde pasto , completamente desganado

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué rayos tienes?- preguntó un sorprendido Ban al ver el estado de su amiguito

-me siento mal .. creo que voy… a … - el color verde del rostro de GInji se agudizó y luego solo se escuchó un horrible y asqueroso ruido

-rayos! No puede ser!-Ginji estaba vomitando presa de una horrible indigestión

-lo que me faltaba … a buena ahora te enfermas! Qué rayos te comiste?

-unos .. burritos.. mexicanos!-dijo completamente desganado mientras sobaba su pancita con marcado dolor y con cara mundial de nausea

-y ahora que! .no podremos hacer la misión así, maldición Ginji!

**Cap 2. Misión embarcación **

Ban dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante en desesperación , lo que causaba un fuerte bocinazo que se escuchó en toda la cuadra, para terminarlo de arruinar sonó el celular de Ban , quien contestó de mala gana

-alo? –dijo sin mucho ánimo con la cara aun estampada contra el volante

-Ban! Donde están?-era la voz de Hven quien para variar sonaba algo histérica

-que quieres? Estamos en problemas , dile a nuestro cliente que abortaremos la misión –dijo con completo desgano

-abortar la misión? Están locos? Por que hacer cosa semejante! No pueden ya nos comprometimos!-le gritó casi dejándolo sordo

-pues que lo siento pero Ginji está enfermo , no podemos hacer la misión así , yo solo no puedo necesito de alguien que esté en la bodega mientras vigilo la embarcación –dijo ya muy molesto

-QUEEE! Pero qué rayos le pasó a Gin?-preguntó la rubia al otro lado de la línea

-se comió unos tacos mexicanos en una gasolinera –dijo Ban con mucho enfado mitras veía a un pobre Gingi color verde frakestein con la cara metida en una bolsa de plástico arrojando hasta el estomago

-no puede ser .. Ban hay algo más-dijo ya bastante desesperada

-aun hay más? Ya te dije que no puedo llevar a cabo la misión así , olvidémoslo

-no se llevaron la estatuilla replica , te cuento que era parte importante de la misión , ustedes dos salieron tan de pronto del mueso que el Sr. Abott no les explicó la otra parte .

-¿Cuál otra parte?-preguntó Ban mientas se rascaba la oreja ya con mucho fastidio

-la otra parte era que se llevaran el Anubis , falso y que lo intercambiar por el verdadero el Sr .Abott no quiere que su sobrino se dé cuenta del intercambio

-Si Sr. Abott es un cliente muy raro y exigente .. dile que se cancela la recuperación!

-no podemos cancelarla , Ban escucha , hay que buscar a alguien más que reemplace a Ginji y haga equipo contigo , no queda de otra

-NO! Olvídalo, ya no .. no da tiempo a que regresemos al museo y encima buscar a alguien más para el trabajo

-que tal Shido?-preguntó la negociadora

-NUNCA! No voy a hacer equipo con el chico mono , ni por un millón de yens!

-entonces que quieres que le hablé a Akabane tal vez?-preguntó una sarcástica Hven

-basta! No haré este trabajo .

-Ban-chan!.. porque no haces este trabajo con Kazu-chan?- sugirió un moribundo chibi Ginji aun con la cara dentro de la bolsa

-con el fenómeno lanza hilos! No es mejor opción que Shido! Olvídalo no haré este trabajo con ninguno de esos tres monigotes!

-Ban cálmate , creo que el Sr. Kazuki sería una buena opción , sería de gran utilidad – le dijo Hven quien había escuchado la propuesta de Ginji

-maldita sea! No quiero hacer trabajo con él, no me caen bien ninguno de los tres , solo van a causarme problemas

-anda Ban-chan! Solo por esta vez , prometo mejorarme pronto para poder ayudarte –dijo un lloroso Ginji

-RAYOS! Para empezar tu eres el culpable que me encuentre en este dilema te tenias que enfermar en un momento crucial! IDIOTA!-Ban le dio un golpe en la cabeza , no muy fuerte pues sabía que su compañero estaba enfermo pero aun así estaba muy molesto .

-Hven… mira ,consígueme al hilandero y mándalo para el muelle yo regresaré al museo por la otra estatuilla , prepárenla para mi , ven a recoger a Ginji a la gasolinera de la carretera como a 5 kms de aquí , y tráele algo para la digestión de paso –dijo viendo de reojo al pobre Ginji quien le sonrió agradecido a su amigo Ban

-de acuerdo, entonces llamaré a Kazuki y te lo envió al muelle de inmediato , date prisa Ban no hay que perder más tiempo –Hven truncó la llamada y el carrito blanco de Ban dejó a Ginji en la gasolinera , sintiéndose muy mal , el autito desapreció por la carretera .

-buena suerte , Ban-chan … de verdad .. lo siento –dijo Ginji cabizbajo

Mientras tanto en un lugar distante y sin saber que pronto seria parte de una misión de los Get Bakcers Kazuki estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala disfrutando de una película a su lado Juubei , lentamente se le acercaba tratando de abrazarlo , era un buen momento y además de todo ese ambiente romántico entre los dos .. todo de maravilla hasta que …

-RIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!- de pronto el celular de Kazuki interrumpió la atmosfera con su estruendoso ruido

-te llaman! –Dijo Juubei dando un brinco y alejándose de nuevo del maestro de los hilos quien solo suspiró pesadamente

-alo , habla Kazuki .,.. ¿Srita Hven? –Juubei le bajó el volumen al televisor al ver que Kazuki abría grandes los ojos , gesticulaba y ponía miles expresiones en su rostro mientras tenía una acalorada platica con quien parecía ser la negociadora rubia de siempre . Eso significaba que probablemente Kazuki tendría que cumplir alguna misión. Juubei ya lo presentía .Suspiró.

Kazuki había terminado de hablar por teléfono y tenía un rostro de confusión y preocupación

-que sucedió? Era la negociadora- preguntó Juubei al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo

-si, era ella , acaba de surgir una misión , no comprendí muy bien la situación , la Srita. Hven parecía algo apresurada y nerviosa , pero lo que logré captar es que Ginji se metió en un problema , que al aparecer está enfermo , y debo ir al muelle de Shinjuku ahora mismo para completar una misión

-Que? Ir al muelle ahora?-Juubei estaba desconcertado , a un momento pasaban un muy buen rato en casa viendo películas y ahora Kazuki debía salía a altas horas de la noche a completar una misión a un muelle .

-Pero Kazuki es muy tarde.. es muy peligroso no deberías ir –dijo con algo de aflicción en su voz.

-lo sé , pero es una misión y tal vez el Sr. Ginji se encuentre muy mal.. mejor será que vaya , tomaré un taxi –le dijo mientas se ponía una chumpa y se ponía los zapatos ya próximo a la puerta del apartamento

-de acuerdo pero ten mucho cuidado , llámame por cualquier cosa .. ¿esta bien?-le pidió con una sonrisa , Juubei sabía que no podía detenerlo , pero no dejaba de preocuparse

-de acuerdo no te preocupes , estaremos en contacto

-Kazuki salió abrochándose la chumpa , dejando tras la puerta cerrada a un preocupado y triste Juubei

_-Ka.. Kazuki .. te cuidado _

Ban llegó por la figurilla ,la envolvió cuidadosamente en un suéter y la metió en su mochila y tomo su camino hasta el muelle , en cuanto llegó al lugar reconoció la figura del maestro de los hilos , era una silueta inconfundible, perturbadoramente sensual y elegante sin embargo Ban no estaba muy feliz de la decisión que había tenido que tomar de trabajar con el hilandero pero en vista que su compañero de equipo estaban temporalmente fuera de servicio tendría que conformarse con la ayuda del Fuuchoin muy a su pesar .

-Midou!-Kazuki se acercó al auto , buscando respuestas y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el ex emperador relámpago

-hilandero , me ganaste , eres rápido , cuánto dinero te ofreció la sanguijuela rubia?-preguntó con fastidio el recuperador del gafas violetas

-no me ofreció ni un centavo –dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios –y el Sr. Ginji? Se encuentra bien?

-digamos que no estaba muy disponible hoy y que estaba indispuesto , nada serio ya te contaré , por ahora lo primordial es que te explique el plan .

Ban escondió su auto un un deposito de chatarra cercano y le explicó detalle a detalle la misión a Kazuki , el plan era dividirse, había una bodega cercana Ban buscaría en las cajas de la bodega la figurilla mientras que Kazuki revisaba el barco que estaba en el muelle , había algunos hombres , trabajadores que parecían de alguna empresa pues llevaban uniforme , estos sujetos estaba llevando algunas cajas del la bodega al barco el cual estaba por zarpar .

-o está en la bodega o está en el barco entre las cajas que acaban de subir , toma si la encuentras me hablas por el intercomunicador ya te di las claves , solo es de cambiar la figurilla original por la falsa , es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé , fácil no? No te atrevas a arruinarlo oíste fenómeno?-le dijo Ban con cara muy seria mentiras le daba el intercomunicador de radio

-de acuerdo , sinceramente parece un trabajo fácil –Kazuki se colocó el intercomunicador al cinturón del pantalón y se fue escabulléndose hasta donde se encontraba el barco , un carguero enorme de unas 14 toneladas .

-No puede ser.. –los ojos castaños del Fuuchoin se abrieron enromes , ese no era solo un barco carguero .. era sin duda alguna el _Emma__Maersk*_, el barco carguero más grade de todos los tiempos-¿qué hacía allí y quien estaba detrás de esto? Pero Kazuki ya no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, se deslizo en la cubierta del barco venia algunos tipos con cajas y un carrito cargador de equipaje , alguien estaba haciendo maletas y se estaba mudando en grande , entrò hasta unos compartimientos más grandes del barco , y allí había más de 40 cajas agrupadas , sin perder tiempo, usando sus habilidades especiales con los hilos revisó cada caja sin evidenciar que había violado la cerradura de cada caja y pudo echar un rápido vistazo a su interior , desde allí pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un coleccionista o un curador de arte pues en todas las cajas había piezas famosas de arte ,muy finas y otras muy pero muy costosas . -_Gran__Ban__Midou__a__hilandero__fenómeno__..__Encontraste__algo_?-preguntó Ban por el intercomunicador -deja de llamarme "hilandero" si no quieres que te diga "serpiente tarada" -_ni__te__atrevas!__.._ -jajajaj ya .. volviendo al asunto no he encontrado nada de las cajas que voy revisando aun nada y tu como vas? -_aun__nada__,__estas__cajas__tiene__un__montón__de__piezas__de__arte__pero__nada__del__anubis_ -es cierto , eso iba a mencionarte .. ¿qué tipo de sujeto es este? , estas piezas son valiosísimas -_lo__sé__el__Sr.__Abott__nos__dijo__que__era__un__coleccionista__Amateur,__pero__no__creo__que__sea__solo__eso__,__sigamos__buscando__cambio!-_ cortó la comunicación De pronto entraron tres hombres al barco , Kazuki se escondió detrás de mercadería , llevaban cargada una caja que le pareció sospechosa , muy grande con grandes letras negras que rezaba "frágil manéjese con cuidado" , esa parecía ser la caja que buscaban, la caja del premio -Ban! Tenemos la caja ganadora esta en el barco –le susurró por el intercomunicador _-perfecto voy para allá , no les quites el ojo de encima _ -de acuerdo Kazuki siguió a aquellos empleados hasta el centro de la bodega interna del barco allí depositaron con sumo cuidado la caja , el presentimiento le latía en el pecho , esa era la caja ,podía sentirlo _-podría ser .. que esta caja contenga la figurilla de anubis que estamos buscando?_ _Continuarà… _

Bueno hasta aquí el capi 2 , espero lo estén disfrutando por favor no se pierdan el siguiente capi … ¿será esa caja la que contiene el anubis? , ¿lograran cumplir con esta "aparentemente" sencilla misión? , ¿aprenderá Ban a dejar de decirle apodos a todo el mundo? ¿se recuperará Ginji de su indigestión? Esto y más en el siguiente capi no se lo pierdan!

Ahora a las notas aclaratorias …

*Inaugurado el 12 de Agosto del 2006 y bautizado como _**Emma**____**Maersk**_, por homenaje a la esposa de uno de los fundadores de la empresa, iba a empezar la travesía a nivel mundial, con capacidad de llevar aproximadamente 11,000 contenedores y con una longitud de 397m (el segundo barco más largo del mundo después del Knock Nevis, y el primero en cargueros).


	3. tu y yo  en una pesadilla

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo la tercera entrega de este loco fic que espero les guste aquí, gracias por leer **

**Disclaimer:**GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

**N/A1:**Hago al final de los capítulos una aclaración a cada palabra que están a pie de página , la llamada esta con "*"

_**N/A**____**2**_: este fic puede contener temática yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic __

En el capitulo anterior … -Ban! Tenemos la caja ganadora esta en el barco –le susurró por el intercomunicador _-perfecto voy para allá , no les quites el ojo de encima _ -de acuerdo Kazuki siguió a aquellos empleados hasta el centro de la bodega interna del barco allí depositaron con sumo cuidado la caja , el presentimiento le latía en el pecho , esa era la caja ,podía sentirlo _-podría ser .. que esta caja contenga la figurilla de anubis que estamos buscando?_Cap 3. Tu y yo … en una pesadilla

Kazuki se acercó cuidadosamente hasta la caja esperando pacientemente que los empleados se alejaran los suficiente como para que le diera tiempo de darle un vistazo al interior de la caja , y si! BINGO! Era la figurilla de anubis mal envuelta en papel periódico y papel burbujas –espuma , estaba por ponerle sus manos encima cuando …

-HEY TU! Que haces aquí? Como entraste?-era uno de los empleados que para mala suerte le había descubierto con las manos en la masa .

Kazuki lanzó un hábil y rápido ataque con sus hilos para hacer tropezar al tipo en el acto y darse tiempo para salir de allí con la figurilla e las manos .

-BAN! La tengo , pero me han descubierto necesito ayuda!-le gritó por el intercomunicador , mientras subía a toda prisa a la proa del barco , una vez en cubierta se encontró como con 15 empleados todos en uniforme que se aglomeraron a su alrededor para frustrarle el escape .

Justo en ese momento apreció Ban listo para unirse la fiesta de repartición de patadas en el trasero

-hay otro! Por el!-gritó uno de los tipos a la vez que el grupo de uniformados se lanzaban a hora contra Ban quien les propinaba una tunda y los mandaba a volar como a moscas

-vaya que no puedo confiar en ti , no sabes hacer nada bien hilandero!-dijo Ban mientras golpeaba a unos tipos

-oye! Si eres tan listo por que no lo hiciste tu?-dijo un molesto Kazuki mientras manaba a volar a dos tipo enrollados en su hilo de seda .

-tenias que echarlo a perder! –más patadas y manotazos , esos tipos flojos y débiles no eran nada para Midou , ni tampoco para Kazuki pero el problema era el número , era cierto que los números no ganan batallas pero los tipos uniformados cada vez eran más

-de donde rayos salen tantos? .. – ya se estaba volviendo un fastidio , a penas terminaban con unos y aprecian más de la nada como si fueran clones

-no lo sé , solo salgamos de aquí no perdamos más tiempo con estos tarados –propuso Ban , Kazuki estuvo de acuerdo y estaba listos para abandonar la nave cuando se percataron de un pequeño inconveniente , el barco había zarpado y comenzaba a separase del muelle y alejarse de tierra

-en qué momento el muelle quedó tan lejos-dijo Ban con ojos de plato sopero al ver que la enorme nave se movía mara adentro con ellos abordo rodeados de un montón de tipos raros que no parecían dejarlos en paz .

-tenemos que bajarnos y nadar a la orilla antes que ya no podamos salir de aquí –le advirtió Kazuki mientras colgaba a varios tipos como a insectos en una telaraña.

-si pero debemos entregar la figurilla falsa!-Ban sacó la figurilla de su mochila y se las enseñó a los sujetos que los perseguían de popa a proa del barco .-SI LA QUIEREN VENGAN POR MI! –le dijo enseñándoles la lengua , como unos 7 tipos muy furiosos se fueron tras de el mientras Kazuki , se escondía la figurilla autentica lo mejor que podía en su chaqueta y trataba de salir de allí .

-que tarados ni siquiera pueden atraparme! –se mofaba Midou , corriendo de un lado al otro para confundir , pero por otro lado Kazuki de nuevo estaba en problemas.. otros tipos se le acercaban acorralándolo , y como tenia la figurilla entre la chaqueta eso no le permitía maniobrar del todo bien.

-Muy bien linda … ya es suficiente de jugar al gato y al rato .. es hora de jugar .. a otra cosa -dijo un tipo con cara de pervertido listo para abalanzarse contra Kazuki cuando Ban mido apreció de la nada , golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente en el piso

-siempre te metes en problemas, hilandero tarado! Con esa planta de mujer siempre tienes que ser la princesa en aprietos?-lo molestaba un fastidiado Ban

-cállate! Hay que salir de aquí ya vamos muy lejos de la costa!

-ya lo sé , pero acaso estos tarados quieren dejarnos ir!- Ban seguía propinando patadas a diestra y siniestra y Kazuki por su lado alzaba sus cascabeles e hilos sin parar , pero los tipos no dejaban de aparecer .

-YA ESTOY HARTO!- hilandero , toma esto!-Ban le lanzo la otra estatuilla dejando a Kazuki con las dos , tanto la falsa como la original una en cada brazo ..

-QUE PRETENDES! Se nos van a confundir …

- GINJI IDIOTA! Concéntrate.. se trata de confundirlos a ellos! No pierdas de vista la original .. es como aquel juego… -Ban no se había percatado pero el hombre es un animal de costumbres y había llamado Ginji a Kazuki , tener a Ginji como compañero de misión en tantas ocasiones lo había hecho acostumbrase , Kazuki solo sonrió y no le dijo nada , más bien se hizo el desentendido)

- te refieres a ese juego? .. en qué mano .. esta?

- exacto .. más bien quien la tiene? Oigan! TA-RA-DOS!-l es gritó Ban mofándose de los tipos que cada vez estaba más furiosos

- lánzamelo de regreso!-Kazuki solo siguió el plan lo mejor que pudo , para que no se confundieran de anubis rápidamente ató un poco de hilo especial alrededor de unas de las patas del Anubis original, la idea de confundir a los tipo no era tan mala después de todo , y ya no les quedaba tiempo a como estaban lo más que podían hacer era salir de allí y nadar de vuelta al muelle antes que el barco se adentrara en el mar . Y había que hacerlo ya!

-Juubei! pásame el anubis de nuevo!-dijo Kazuki esperando que le regresan el anubis , era como pasarse un balón de futbol americano …. Espera.. dijo Juubei?-Kazuki se mordió la lengua a la vez que sentía como de inmediato se ruborizaba profundamente , le había pasado igual que a Ban hacia un rato , solo esperaba que Midou no se hubiera percatado . Y es que la poderosa fuerza de la costumbre había hecho que ambos chicos se acostumbrarán demasiado a sus usuales compañeros de trabajo y amigos y ahora era inevitable esa confusión tan embarazosa .

_-__"__tal__vez__no__me__oyó..__o__no__se__dio__cuenta__..__o__quizás__hizo__las__mías__de__hace__un__rato__,__prefirió__ignorarlo__y__dejarlo__pasar__"__-_se decía Kazuki mientras se hacia el desentendido pero para su mala suerte , eso no había `sado desapercibido para el maestro del Jagan que a diferencia de lo que creía Kazuki si se había dado cuenta del garrafal error y estaba muy ofendido .

-OYE! Te la paso si dejas de confundirme con el cara de aguja!-le gritó muy molesto , mientras le devolvía la estatuilla

-Que lo lamento pero tú también me llamaste Ginji , no creas que no me dice unta , y no te dije nada –le reclamó Kazuki

-no es cierto en ningún momento mencioné al anguila electica-dijo Ban con cara de pocos amigos pero notablemente ruborizado por ser descubierto

-tal vez para tu conveniencia no lo recuerdes!-le devolvió Kazuki pero las indirectas y ataque s verbales no era lo único que iba y venía , sino también las patadas , los manotazos los hilos y demás contra los sujetos que los perseguían y así mismo la figurilla de anubis iba y venía y tenía a todos los empleados como locos corriendo de un lado para el otro , si el plan inicial había sido confundirlos , vaya que había resultado .

-No es mi culpa que andes tan estresado por la falta de tu amignovio, el chico aguja voladora!-le devolvió con sorna un Ban que no iba dejarse vencer por el "hilandero tarado"

-que cosa dices?-el rostro de Kazuki estaba rojo como una fresa , en eso .. un tropiezo , Kazuki agarró la estatuilla con todas sus fuerzas para que no se quebrara por el impacto , resbaló por un lao de la proa.

-OYE CUIDADO CON EL ANUBIS!-Ban se lanzó tras de él con la intensión de proteger la estatuilla

-tengan si tanto lo quieren , quédense con el! –les gritó a sus perseguidores a la vez que les lanzaba la figurilla falsa al aire , dejando a todos los tipos del barco como que eran jugadores de beisball tras la pelota ganadora . La prioridad era evitar que el "torpe" de Kazuki rompiera la estatuilla real con su peso , así que Ban se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del otro chico

-cuidado y rompes esa cosa !- en eso los dos recuperadores cayeron a causa un fuerte movimiento del barco

_**Ban's Pov **_

_Fue__como__si__todo__pasar__en__cámara__lenta,_ _En__cuanto__toqué__esa__estatuilla__pequeña__y__azulada__me__di__cuenta__que__algo__ya__no__era__lo__mismo__,__no__me__sentía__como__siempre__,__yo__,__ya__no__era__yo__,__todo__daba__vueltas__y__parecía__una__confusión__completa__,__no__sabía__si__iba__o__venia__que__estaba__pasando__,__solo__recuerdo__que__todo__pasaba__en__cámara__lenta__como__en__un__película__,__como__si__mi__visión__fuera__quedando__fuera__de__mi__cuerpo__y__ahora__pudiera__ver__todo__desde__otras__perspectiva__o__mas__bien__desde__otro__ángulo__de__la__cámara__._

_Lo más extraño fue cuando vi mi propio cuerpo caer lejos inconsciente al piso de l barco .. . _

"_¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?.. ¿Cómo es que si yo estoy allá tendido , estoy también aquí , viéndome tendido? Algo aquí no parece tener sentido ni una explicación lógica , ¿o estoy soñando?"_

_Me sobé la cabeza me dolía mucho del golpe , el cielo al principio despejado se nublaba dramáticamente y parecía que una tormenta comenzaría en cualquier momento , lo peor era que aun estábamos en el barco en medio del mar . _

_Algo estaba muy mal , busque l hilandero por todas parte s no lo encontraba por ningún lado , pero es no me preocupaba tanto como que el anubis estuviera bien , en eso ohh sorpresa y desgracia .. el anubis estaba partido en dos en la cubierta , y a escasos metros de el , yacía … Ban Midou desmayado … oye.. ¿BAN MIDOU? ¿O SEA YO?_

_**Fin del Ban's Pov **_

-allí está no dejen que se escape – pero todo pensamiento coherente o por menos algo coherente de Ban despareció cuando vio que los tipos parecían haberse dado cuenta que tenían el anubis falso y se lanzaban contra él , había que huir ahora o nunca después pensaría sobre lo que sucedía , cargo los dos pedazo del anubis porque por fortuna no se había quebrado en más partes no solo en dos mitades perfectas , y las guardó rápido como pudo en la mochila y cargo con el pasado cuerpo de Ban desmayado que pesaba como miles de toneladas , lo cargo en brazos y se lanzo a un lao del barco , ante los ojos muy sorprendidos de todos los presentes

-se lanzó .. como es posible .. a una muerte segura con un mar frio y picado por las olas –dijo un tipo resignado y pensando lo peor

-seguro murieron –dijo otro –que torpes –agregó con tono lastimero

Ni Ban ni Kazuki se veían por ninguna parte , el mar seguía piado , y las olas seguían implacables contra la enrome embarcación que pese a su mega tamaño se mecía como un barquito de papel ante el poder de la naturaleza .

_**Continuarà … **_

_**Sobrevivirán Kazuki y Ban a tan terrible destino? Que fue ese extraña visión de Ban una pesadilla acaso? Qué pasó con el anubis? Las respuestas a estas y otras pregunta en el siguiente capi que no pueden dejar de leer **_


	4. devuelveme mi cuerpo!

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo el 4to capi de este loco fic que espero les guste, disculpen la demora y gracias por su paciencia . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A **_: este fic puede contener temática yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic __

**En el capi anterior … **

-allí está no dejen que se escapen – pero todo pensamiento coherente o por lo menos algo coherente de Ban despareció cuando vio que los tipos parecían haberse dado cuenta que tenían el anubis falso y se lanzaban contra él , había que huir ahora o nunca después pensaría sobre lo que sucedía , cargo los dos pedazo del anubis porque por fortuna no se había quebrado en más partes no solo en dos mitades perfectas , y las guardó rápido como pudo en la mochila y cargo con el pasado cuerpo de Ban desmayado que pesaba como miles de toneladas , lo cargo en brazos y se lanzo a un lado del barco , ante los ojos muy sorprendidos de todos los presentes

-se lanzó .. como es posible? ..es una muerte segura con un mar frio y picado por las olas –dijo un tipo resignado y pensando lo peor

-seguro murieron –dijo otro –que torpes –agregó con tono lastimero

Ni Ban ni Kazuki se veían por ninguna parte , el mar seguía piado , y las olas seguían implacables contra la enrome embarcación que pese a su mega tamaño se mecía.

Cap 4.

**¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo! **

Despertó completamente adolorido , estaba de nuevo en el muelle , con la ropa empapada y un gran cansancio , por puro milagro había logrado llegar hasta la orilla , había sido afortunados de saltar de un barco en movimiento nadar varias millas y volver al muelle y aun a pesar de todo eso estar aun con vida .

Ban tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperase de tan agobiante trayecto , entonces recordó lo último que había visto antes de saltar del barco , su propio cuerpo inerte en el suelo del la embarcación , una especie de visión , o de alucinación o sueño .. _"¿como el jagan?"_ .

Se volvió para ver el cuerpo tendido boca abajo al lado suyo y entonces no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era su propio cuerpo .

Se dirigió hasta allí con algo de susto y revisó , si era él , desmayado aun respiraba , sus lentes purpuras se habían quedado perdidos en algún rincón del mar , Ban no entendía que rayos estaba pasando como era posible que se viera a sí mismo .. entonces venia la pregunta del millón , ¿done estaba el hilandero?

Desesperado recordó algo más del rompecabezas, la figurilla de lapislázuli a pesar del profundo cansancio se arrastró como pudo hasta la mochila que quedó un poco más lejos la recuperó y buscó en su interior las dos partes que conformaban la figurilla del anubis , las dos partes estaba intactas habían sobrevivido al naufragio milagrosamente , entonces en la superficie brillante de la estatuilla y con la luz de la luna creciente pudo ver su propio reflejo en el Anubis cual si fuera un reflejo quedo en el mas profundo y aterrador shock , dejando salir de su garganta un grito seco y atroz que irrumpió en la quebrantable tranquilidad de la noche.

El grito despertó al durmiente quien logró toser un poco y escupir el agua salda que se alojaban en sus pulmones y tomar una larga bocanada d aire fresco , sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que la cabeza le iba a explotar y como si eso fuera poco , en cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con una escena que parecía salido de una pesadilla , se vio curiosamente a si mismo gritando como loco mientras veía la estatuilla de anubis partido en dos .

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?

-¿ como que , que pasó? .. mira tu mismo –le dijo un Kazuki "extrañamente" fuera control y con los nervios muy encrespados mientras le mostraba la figurilla pero no fue que la figurilla estuviera rota , la verdadera sorpresa fue no ver el reflejo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver cuando se veía a un espejo , sino ver que en lugar de su cara estaba la de Ban Midou…

Ahora todo tenía sentido , él , Kazuki Fuuchoin estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de Ban Mido maestro del Jagan y .. Midou estaba en su cuerpo .. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Quien sabe pero había ocurrido ...

-estaremos soñando?-

-ya llevo varios pellizcos! No es un sueño! No quiero estar en el cuerpo de un hilandero fenómeno!-gritaba exasperado Ban Midou en el cuerpo de Kazuki por lo que la imagen era algo muy gracioso de ver .

-deja de pellizcar mi cara , busquémosle una solución inteligente a todo esto . dijo Kazuki poniéndose de pie , viéndose despacio , los zapatos de Ban ,los jeans de Ban , la camisa blanca de Ban el pelo castaño y despeinado de Ban .

-definitivamente esto no es un sueño , sino una pesadilla-Ban gritaban como loco dando vueltas en el muelle , gritando improperios mientras Kazuki trataba de encontrar algún tipo de explicación en su cabeza sobre lo que había sucedido .

-lo único que se me ocurre que pudo suceder es que lo de la maldición del anubis era verdadera-dijo Kazuki tras un largo rato de pensarlo , y sacando de sus gritos trágicos a un Ban en el cuerpo de Kazuki quien no paraba de dar vueltas por todas partes maldiciendo su suerte

-no me digas que crees en esa estupidez! Nada de maldiciones! Esto es aun peor .. es un castigo, es un.. –Ban estaba por seguir insultando cuando se escuchó un celular sonar desde alguna parte , provenía del bolsillo del pantalón de Miodu ..

-tu celular-Kazuki en el cuerpo de Midou sacó el celular pero este hizo un ruido horrendo antes de desconectarse completamente

-que esperas , dámelo! Debe ser Hven!-le dijo arrancándoselo de la mano pero el celular estaba muerto , literalmente . El agua salada lo había arruinado por completo .

-alo? Alo! ALO?-era inútil el aparato no respondía, estaba inservible y sin remedio

-perfecto lo que faltaba se arruinó el celular –dijo todavía mas exasperado

-AAAACHUU!- lo cierto es que ambos estaban empapados y debían cambiarse ropa o pescarían un resfriado

-lo que me faltaba , mi único celular se arruinó , estoy en el cuerpo de un fenómeno y encima estoy por coger una neumonía –Ban estaba parar morirse se sentó en la orilla del muelle completamente molesto como niño regañado , era muy gracioso vera Kazuki Fuuchoin siempre serio y sereno con esa cara de completo desanimo y por otro lado ver a Un Ban mido tan calmado en una situación como esa .

-mira , no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados debemos solucionar esto y rápido ., no creas que a mi también me da gusto estar en el cuerpo de Midou …

-yo no tengo la culpa todo es por que tu no supiste hacer las cosas , resultaste mas inútil que Ginji

- que?.. fuiste tu el que confundió las estatuillas a estas altura no sabes si tenemos la verdadera!

-si lo de la medición es cierto entonces sin duda tenemos la verdadera , y eso que te la llevas de muy listo! Además el problema en todo caso no es ese! , el problema real es que esta… ROTA!-dijo metiendo un gran grito

-ya! No pelemos , no resolveremos nada con gritarnos y echarnos la culpa uno al otro , hay que revertir esto

-hay que decirle a Hven , tal vez ella sabe

-NO!, de ninguna manera nadie debe saberlo , debemos resolverlo sin que nadie se entere – dijo kazuki , mientras las orbes azules de Ban se abrían desmesuradamente

-porque?.. .necesitamos ayuda extra!

-NO! .. debemos investigar de que se trata todo esto para revertir este hechizo .. lo mejor será actuar el uno como el otro para que no sospechen nada y buscar una forma de unir las dos partes de la estatuilla-sugirió Kazuki

-Maldición! No me digas que tengo que andar por allí actuando como tu! O sea como un tarado! -Ban estaba mas que exasperado …

-Oye! yo estoy dispuesto a actuar como tu con tal que ni Ginji , ni Hven ni nadie se den cuenta no debemos levantar sospechas .. que tal si maldición se vuelve permanente si involucramos a mas personas? Quieres quedarte en mi cuerpo para siempre?

-NI LOCO!

-entonces colabora! Promete que te comportaras adecuadamente mientras estés en mi cuerpo!-le exigió el Fuuchoin

-esta bien , está bien espero que esta vez si sepas lo que haces , si nos quedamos así para siempre será por tu culpa! MIERDA! Necesito un cigarro! –dijo en adema de tener una jaqueca

-OYE! No dejare que llenes de nicotina mis pulmones!

-cállate, necesito fumar!, la nicotina bien que te hace falta! –pero para alegría de Kazuki y mas frustración para Ban la cajetilla entera de cigarrillos estaba inservible por que estaba completamente empapados! No digamos el encendedor amada de Midou ni siquiera chispas sacaba después de la mojada .

-JODER!

-bueno al menos no fumaras por ahora-suspiró aliviado el Fuuchoin

-que hora es? .. debe ser tardísimo ..

Kazuki se detuvo en seco … "dijo tardísimo"

-Oye busca mi celular en tus bolsillos tal vez el mío si sierva!- Ban sacó el celular de Kazu el cual estaba en las misma condiciones que del Ban , la pantalla estaba en blanco y anquen le hicieran lo que le hicieran no servía de nada el daño en el aparato ya estaba hecho .

-bueno .. si te sirve de consuelo tu celular y el mío ya son causa perdida

-bueno al menos..

-Ban…

-¿ y ahora que?-dijo un Ban muy molesto estaba empapado y con una necesidad loca de fumar..

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-que cosa quieres?-Ban puso cara de enfado , Kazuki sentía extrañísimo ver su propia cara haciendo aquel gesto de enojo el cual nunca había visto , era entre divertido y extrañísimo era como estar en la dimensión desconocida , solo se rio un poco en vez de llorar

-esto es extraño.. verte a ti mismo como a otro individuo .. que locura –se dijo entre risas , y a Ban le pareció de lo más raro , verse a sí mismo con aquella sonrisa tan rara , era escalofriante

-extraño es poco , esto raya en la locura .. que cosa es la que ibas a decirme? Dilo de una vez!

-…a bueno .. eso –Kazuki se paró en seco aun indeciso entre decirle o no , se ruborizó un poco, pero prosiguió con lo que había iniciado - necesito que busquemos un teléfono público y que llames a Juubei por mi .. por favor .. no puedo hablarle con tu voz, necesito que le hables tu .. pero promete que no serás grosero con él , te lo ruego –dijo Kazuki con ojitos llorosos y las mejillas algo rojas (imaginen la escena considerando que Ban es kazuki y Kazuki es Ban XXD)

Ban no sabía qué hacer.. reírse de aquella situación? , era ya demasiado raro verse haciendo esas caras tan raras que jamás haría .. y más bizarro aun tener que llamar al chico aguja y ser amable con el .. esto era .. o el fin del mundo o el sueño más raro que había tenido en su vida .

-tiene que ser un sueño y tengo que despertar.. urgentemente –dijo sin parar de pellizcarse la mejilla ya enrojecida del Fuuchoin ..

_**Continuará … **_

Jaja que cosas pasan jiji, lean y averigüen como les va a nuestros héroes en esta peculiar situación .. no se pueden perder el siguiente capi

Hasta entonces


	5. actuar como tu?

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo el 5to capi de este loco fic que espero les guste, disculpen la demora y gracias por su paciencia . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A **_: este fic puede contener temática yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic

En el capi anterior

-Ban…

-¿ y ahora que?-dijo un Ban muy molesto estaba empapado y con una necesidad loca de fumar..

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-que cosa quieres?-Ban puso cara de enfado , Kazuki sentía extrañísimo ver su propia cara haciendo aquel gesto de enojo el cual nunca había visto , era entre divertido y extrañísimo era como estar en la dimensión desconocida , solo se rio un poco en vez de llorar

-esto es extraño.. verte a ti mismo como a otro individuo .. que locura –se dijo entre risas , y a Ban le pareció de lo más raro , verse a sí mismo con aquella sonrisa tan rara , era escalofriante

-extraño es poco , esto raya en la locura .. que cosa es la que ibas a decirme? Dilo de una vez!

-…a bueno .. eso –Kazuki se paró en seco aun indeciso entre decirle o no , se ruborizó un poco, pero prosiguió con lo que había iniciado - necesito que busquemos un teléfono público y que llames a Juubei por mi .. por favor .. no puedo hablarle con tu voz, necesito que le hables tu .. pero promete que no serás grosero con él , te lo ruego –dijo Kazuki con ojitos llorosos y las mejillas algo rojas (imaginen la escena considerando que Ban es kazuki y Kazuki es Ban XXD)

Ban no sabía qué hacer.. reírse de aquella situación? , era ya demasiado raro verse haciendo esas caras tan raras que jamás haría .. y más bizarro aun tener que llamar al chico aguja y ser amable con el .. esto era .. o el fin del mundo o el sueño más raro que había tenido en su vida .

-tiene que ser un sueño y tengo que despertar.. urgentemente –dijo sin parar de pellizcarse la mejilla ya enrojecida del Fuuchoin ..

**5. ¿actuar como tú?**

La situación era la siguiente, Kazuki quería que llamara a Juubei y le hablara amablemente fingiendo claro que era Kazuki … Ban puso una cara de incomodidad .

-que? Tengo que hacerlo?.. ni en un millón de años! –dijo cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho en una pose muy enojada y berrinchuda

-por favor! Te lo pido como un favor especial , mi celular está descompuesto por el agua y Juubei debe estar preocupado , por favor ..-rogaba el Fuuhcoin con ojitos llorosos , manos juntas en pose de rezo .

Ban solo sentía amargura y desesperación de verse a sí mismo haciendo esos pucheros de cachorro regañado .

-bueno está bien , está bien que rayos le tengo que decir …

-ya te lo explicaré de camino ahora regresemos al Honky Tonk el Sr. Ginji también debe estar preocupado

-ese idiota , ya casi se me había olvidado , tendremos que decirle de esto?

-no creo que Sr. Ginji deba saberlo .. mejor tratemos de solucionarlo antes de comentárselo a alguien más-le dijo Kazuki con un rostro algo preocupado.

- bueno , está bien .. entonces que?

-este es el plan , regresamos al Honky Tonlk , yo me quedó con el Sr. Ginji y actuaré como tú lo mejor que pueda –dijo poniendo cara de desanimo

-como que lo mejor que puedas? O_O- rezongó Ban enardecido! O lo haces bien o … -Ban recordó en mal momento que ahora el ya no tenía control del Jagan ni de la mordedura de serpiente … palideció .. estaba indefenso ante cualquier ataque , no sabía usar los mentados hilos de Kazuki

-ya , ya… lo haré bien ., solo tratemos de levantar le menor cantidad de sospechas posibles ,hasta que descubramos como revertir este maleficio

-está bien .. ya que , vámonos es tardísimo

Llegaron hasta el auto y se quedaron silenciosos los dos…

-quieres que lo conduzca?-preguntó Kazuki algo nervioso tomando en cuanta lo importante que era el auto para Ban

-mi bebé- TxT Ban se puso a llorar a lagrima suelta abrazado el capó del auto , Kazuki solo sudó gotita verse a sí mismo en una situación como esa haciendo ese tipo de berrinches era muy vergonzoso .

-sabes manejar al menos? –lloriqueó entre molesto y triste

-si , si sé .. no te preocupes no lo voy a estrellar o algo como eso –le dijo a son de broma.

-NO PERMITIRÈ QUE LO CONDUZACAS!- dijo lanzándose contra la puerta del piloto como un maniático

-pero si nos detiene la policía o algo por las horas de la noche .. y piden tus papeles .. tienen que corresponder con el conductor

-YA LO SÈ TxT

Después de una larga pero en serio muy laaaaaaarga discusión Kazuki en el cuerpo de Ban condujo el auto hasta las afueras de Honky Tonk , el cual ya estaba cerrado .

Todo el camino Ban parecía nervioso y ponía nervioso a Kazuki .

-cuidado con ese camión , cuidado con esa luz roja , cuidado y te topas como ese auto , cuidado y rechinan las llantas, cuidado y se te van los frenos , cuidado y cambias la palanca de velocidad muy bruscamente .. cuidado y rayas la lodera del auto con la esquina de la banqueta … etc . todo eso ya tenia a Kazuki con los nervios crispados .. finalmente llegaron ambos completamente pálidos

-al fin .. –suspiró Kazuki apagando el motor del auto y sacando la llave del arranque

-pon el freno de mano!-le gritó Ban eufórico

-si! Ya sé , todo el camino has estado con eso pareces instructor de manejo frustrado!

-mi bebè! TxT COMO PUDE PERIMITIR QUE LE PUSIERAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA!

-pero si al final de cuentas quién lo tocó fuiste tu –le dijo haciendo que comprendiera la situación

-ya sè .. pero no es lo mismo ..-lloriqueó - en serio necesito un cigarrillo

-no lo harás! Nada de nicotina en mis pulmones oíste!

-déjame si quiera fumar uno .. o sino fumate tu uno .. yo ya estoy acostumbrado a la nicotina

-que? Quieres que fume por ti estas demente!

-hazlo o no llamo al tarado del lanza agujas!-lo amenazó

-QUE! Pero si ya habías dicho que si!-se quejò Kazuki ya bastante malhumorado

-nadi sse muere por un cigarrillo vamso , allí hay una tienda

Se fuern a la tienda y por forutna allí cerca tambein habai un teléfono publico

-Un cigarrillo por favor –pido Ban

-pásame el encendedor que tengo en la bolsita de mi camisa

-No! Espero dijimos que yo lo fumaria por ti no?-dijo Kazuki mientras veía el brillante encendedor con cierta curiosidad y duda

-es verdad , rayos! Esto es extraño no sentiré que lo fumo de verdad , que gracias tendría verme a mi mismo fumando si no pudo sentirlo! QUE PESADILLA!-decía frustrado mientas se estiraba la cara

-deja de hacerle eso a mi rostro .. y dame el cigarro antes que me arrepienta –le pido molesto

-a ver –Ban ayudó a encender el cigarrillo y en cuanto Kazuki le dio la primera inhalación , y los ojos azules se le pusieron vidriosos y comenzó a toser horrores

-MIERDA! Ni fumar sabes –trae acá y mientras Kazuki se recuperaba de su tos Ban inhalo profundo y extasiado una larga bocanada que hizo que el cigarrillo completo se consumiera , y luego de disfrutarlo debidamente exhaló una enorme nuble gris que flotó por encima de su cabeza

-cof, cof, cof .. oye .. cof.. diji.. mos que nada de nico… tina en mis pul.. cof, cof .. mones! cof, cof-, no podía ni pronunciar palabra si que tosiera por que el ataque que apenas lo dejaba respirar

-tu ni sabes fumar.. además este cigarrillo es como "gloria" en unos pulmones limpios y nuevos se disfruta mucho más!-decía Ban en el cuerpo de Kazki mientras disfrutaba lo ultimo del cigarrillo antes de tirar la colilla al suelo y pisarla con el pie.

-bueno ya te saliste con la tuya con el cigarrillo , ahora llama a Juubei por favor ya es muy tarde –le rogó por enésima vez Kazuki cuando se hubo recuperado de la tos

-esta bien, está bien no solo que te deje conducir mi auto y usar mi encendedor especial … fenómeno inútil! –refunfuñaba como niño malcriado

-tranquilízate, quiero que le hables con amabilidad por lo que más quieras –insistía Kazuki con los nervios encrespados

-ya , ya y después me dejaras en paz?

-si .. lo prometo

Marcó el numero que Kazuki le dictaba numero por número –

-Bien que te lo sabes de memoria –lo molestó con sorna a la vez que las mejillas pálidas del maestro del Jagan se ponían rojas estando su cuerpo habitado por el Fuuchoin

-BAN!

El corazón de Kazuki latía rápido , estaba nervios no solo porque sentía que Juubei se daría cuanta él era muy pero muy receptivo y le conocía muy bien y lo otro era que en cualquier momento y Ban lo molestaría de por vida por que se enteraría de por menores del a vida de él y Juubei juntos y eso lo ponía nervioso .

-alo? Kazuki eres tu?-se escuchó la vos del Kakei del otro lado de la línea , Kazuki dio un brinco y le dio un empujón a Ban para que hablara

-si .. este .. hola Juubei .. como estas?

-que sucedió? Te llame varias veces? Esta todo bien? Donde estas?

_-"rayos que le importa este , parece su marido"-_pensaba Ban mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta correcta , Kazuki se pegaba al auricular para lograr oír algo de lo que decía Juubei

-a… pues .. veras.. la misión se volvió muy complicada … pero estoy bien .. mi teléfono se arruinó se mojó todo y ya no sirve por eso no había podido llamarte hasta que conseguí una cabina telefónica

Kazuki suspiró aliviado y casi se derretía de los nervios , eso había estado muy bien bastante convincente ..

-ya veo .. pero vas a volver a la casa? Te guardé cena-dijo Juubei meditabundo

-cena?-la cara de Ban enrojeció y volteó a ver kazuki con una mirada entre picara y burlona

-no te preocupes .. llego mañana .. es que aun tenemos pendiente terminar algunas cosas y hablar con Hven , te cuento como salió todo mañana temprano –Kazuki a su lado trataba de contener el aliento , la cosa iba bien , sentía un nudo en la garganta de p no poder hablar directamente con Juubei y solo conformarse con escuchar su voz, era doloroso , pero se contuvo par ano llorar o seria el hazme reír para Ban Midou quien seguro ya estaba disfrutando la situación y ya tenia material fresco para fastidiarlo el resto de la eternidad .

-esta bien , de acuerdo … comprendo .. ten cuidado que todo salga bien , cuídate voy a extrañarte , nos vemos mañana entonces

-si , hasta mañana –y cuando Kazuki pensó que Ban truncaría la llamara todavía añadió algo mas – buenas noches "AMOR"-recalcó la palabra final ante los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos del Fuuchoin

-buenas noches cielo te quiero

-también yo , BESOS! –dijo burlonamente tirando besos por el aparato a lo que Kazuki se puso rojo semáforo y le arrancó el auricular de la mano de Midou y colgando precipitadamente.

-ESTAS LOCO! – le gritó el Fuuchoin con toda la cara colorada a más no poder

-jejeje que?.. hice lo que me pediste fui "excesivamente" amable con el.

-eso fue demasiado! Se va a dar cuenta!- casi le gritó todo ruborizado

-qué? Que no son novios pues? … deberías demostrarle más tus sentimientos –le dijo con tono burlón

-creo que con todo eso va sospechar mas …-dijo cabizbajo..

- asique vives con Juubei .. entonces si que estamos en un problema , porque si tú te quedas en mi auto con Ginji .. yo donde dormiré?-preguntó Ban egoístamente preocupándose de nuevo solo por su bienestar

-obviamente no en mi casa con Juubei –le dijo Kazuki ya preocupado también

-ni loco .. –Ban se cruzó de brazos

-Ban hazme un último favor , mira si quieres puedes usar mi tarjeta ,mi dinero lo que sea quédate en un hotel esta noche solo por hoy , mientras resolvemos esto , te prometo encontrar una solución ..

-en un hotel?

-si quieres escógelo tú mismo , el que quieras el más caro si quieres , creo que alcanzará con lo que tengo .. pero por favor no vayas a mi casa .. Juubei … y yo … –dijo bajando el rostro muy sonrojado ,Ban abrió grandes los ojos , era extraño ver esa expresión en la cara que veías a diario en el espejo pero que ya no te partencia pues reaccionaba las emociones de otro

-QUE BABOSADAS ESTAS PENSANDO! NI QUE QUISERA ALGO CON EL CHICO AGUJA!, NO PONDRIA UN PIE EN TU CASA NI AUQNUE FUERA EL FIN DEL MUNDO! –La cara de Ban en Kazuki se puso rojo tomate de la furia y de la vergüenza de aquella extraña insinuación

-jejejeje que situación tan rara –Kazuki se puso a reír como loco , a Ban por supuesto no le hacía gracia pero por alguna razón toda esa tensión necesitaba una válvula de escape y también se rio un poco , poco a poco al rato ya se reían a carcajadas en toda la cuadra se escuchaba sus estridentes risas

-Ban-chan? Estas allí? -de pronto una conocida voz proveniente del café ya cerrado se dejó escuchar

-GINJI!-dijeron los cambiados al unísono mientras ponía sendas caras de angustia

_**Continuará… **_

_Jejejej pero que cosas no? Jajaja bueno ya lograron "engañar" a uno de los involucrados .. pero .. que creen? Falta Ginji jajajaja .. la cosa se pone interesante! Y ese Ban! Se pasa! _

_No se pueden perder el siguiente capi! _

_Gracias por leer! _


	6. que complicaciòn

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo el 6to capi de este loco fic que espero les guste, gracias por leer. **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A **_: este fic puede contener temática Shonen-ai, yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, contenido sexual .

Ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic

En el capi anterior

-jejejeje que situación tan rara –Kazuki se puso a reír como loco , a Ban por supuesto no le hacía gracia pero por alguna razón toda esa tensión necesitaba una válvula de escape y también se rio un poco , poco a poco al rato ya se reían a carcajadas en toda la cuadra se escuchaba sus estridentes risas

-Ban-chan? Estas allí? -de pronto una conocida voz proveniente del café ya cerrado se dejó escuchar

-GINJI!-dijeron los cambiados al unísono mientras ponía sendas caras de angustia

**6. !Que complicación! **

-hola chicos! , regresaron , como les fue?-preguntó un inocente y alegre chibi Ginji quien salió a recibir al duo .

-Ahh , jejeje que tal?-dijo Kazuki tragando saliva , tenía que actuar como Ban , mientras que el dueño del jagan en el cuerpo del hilandero solo se mordía la lengua

-que pasó? y las estatuilla del anubis?-preguntó Ginji intrigado con los ojitos brillantes

-ahh el anubis… pues .. –tragaron saliva casi simultáneamente

-Sr. Ginji como siguió de su estomago?-

Un largo e incomodo silencio Ban se llevó la mano a la cara , primera metida de pata y de parte del Fuuchoin .. en primer lugar Ban nunca le diecia Sr. Ginji a Ginji , ni lo trataba de usted , le dio un empujón que casi lo bota y se puso a toser como loco

-pasamos miles de penalidades y estamos empapados y cansados , la estatuilla está bien … verdad?-dijo Ban tratando de disimular el gran error que había cometido Kazuki pero ambos estaban muy nerviosos y Ginji ya estaba bastante confundido

-amiguito Ban? Que pasó … están ambos muy raros?-observó encaramándose en Ban , el cual como cosa rara , no se lo apartó de encima a puñetazos como era su costumbre

-estamos cansados , mejor me voy.. ya no aguanto esta ropa mojada , nos vemos recuperadores –dijo Ban en el cuerpo de Kazu mientras se alejaba y le daba una mirada tranquilizadora al Fuuchoin , quien solo suspiró aliviado como primer gesto amable Ban haría caso y se largaría a un hotel hasta que solucionaran el asunto de la maldición. Por otro lado Kazuki tendría que concentrarse para no volver a meter las patas y echar a perder todo no podía dejar que Ginji los descubriera se prometió mentalmente hacer un esfuerzo por aparentar ser Ban y no volver a equivocarse .

-Me muero de hambre… y Natsumi?-preguntó luchando por no agregar el acostumbrado "señorita" antes del nombre de la colegiala

-ya se fue hace rato , es muy tarde , guardé unos panes para cuando regresaras-le dijo el rubio sacando un par de emparedaros envueltos en servilletas de uno de los bolsillos de su usual chaqueta

-del estomago ya estoy mejor .. me tomé una medicina ,estaba preocupado no me contestaste el celular Ban-chan!

-si , lo se lo lamento mira como quedó –le mostró el aparto estilando agua

-rayos! ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntame todo!-dijo chibi Ginji con cara asombrada y ojos chispeantes muy intrigado por saber que aventura les había deparado al duo .

Kazuki le contó todo lo suciecito con lujo de detalle , claro que omitió completamente el asunto de que el anubis estaba roto y que ellos tenían una maldición y que ahora él era Ban y Ban era Kazuki , obviamente esa parte no le fue relatada pero por lo demás Ginji parcia emocionado como un niño al cual le cuentan una aventura de vaqueros y de dragones y de peleas medievales.

-WOW! Increíble .. ves como tu y Kazu hace un excelente equipo después de todo , terminaron la misión exitosamente! –dijo en con forma chibi agitando sus abanicos y haciendo un bailecito triunfal .

-jeje bueno a veces si terminábamos discutiendo .. pero .. al fin salimos de eso

-es cierto mañana primera hora habrá que hablar con Hven .. para entregarle el anubis al señor del museo y que nos paguen nuestros honorarios!-dijo Ginji de lo más feliz , Kazuki tragó saliva , se le había olvidado por completo el asunto de Hven y del señor del museo .. que haría ahora , no podría darle el anubis roto en eso estaba cuando un fuerte estornudo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-AAAAAAAAAA… CHUUUUUUUUU!- cielos Ban debería cambiarte la ropa o va a enfermarte , observo Ginji de ver a su amigo tan resfriado , creo que todavía quedó una mudada en el baúl –le dijo con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón –Ginji se quedó en recostado en el asunto de copiloto , mientas Kazuki se fue a la parte posterior del vehículo , y tal y como había dicho Ginji había algo de ropa en la cajuela , los chalecos y camisetas blancas eran de Ginji sin duda alguna , rápidamente reconoció la ropa de Ban .. pero ahora que? .. debía desvestirse allí? … la calle estaba desierta y con justa razón era de madrugada , porque alguien más lo viera no había mayor problema .. peor no era eso lo que le había hecho ruborizarse , era la simple razón que lo que vería no era su propio cuerpo desnudo sino el de Midou . Las mejillas se le pusieron extremadamente rojas .

-"_Rayos! Que haré? no pudo quedarme con la ropa mojada o pescaré una neumonía"_

Al fin después de un largo rato de meditación decidió hacer algo muy simple ,cerró los ojos , se quitó primero la camisa y la camiseta mojada y a tiendas y adivinando que pieza era cual se puso la ropa seca y se metió un suéter negro encima . Luego estaban los pantalones … repitió la operación se quito los pantalones mojados y calculando entrar en los limpios y secos se los abrocho rápidamente tratando de mantener el menor contacto visual con la anatomía de Ban gracias a esa técnica de "vestirse a ciegas" logró cambiarse sin "ver" nada revelador.

-"Ya está!.. no fue tan complicado"- amontonó la ropa mojada en una bosa de plástico y la dejo allí en el baúl para luego reunirse con Gingi en el interior tibio del auto .

-ya está.. mucho mejor .. –dijo recostándose en el asiento del piloto , de verdad que estaba cansado

- Ban-chan y … tus lentes?-preguntó un curioso Ginji quien le dedicaba una sonrisa

-se perdieron en algún lugar del mar , junto como mis cigarrillos –dijo fingiendo enfado pero en realidad agradeciendo a los dioses que los mentados cigarrillos se hubieran perdido pues así no tendría que volverse a poner uno en la boca , aunque se imaginó que era casi imposible mantener a Ban alejado de un cigarrillo y que seguro ya se estaría fumando uno en algún hotel caro , suspiró resignado .

"_tal solo espero tenga la consideración de hacer lo que yo hice cuando me cambié de ropa"_ –dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a estar calientes , solo imaginarse que Ban pudiera verlo desnudo realmente lo preocupó hasta un punto vergonzoso y pudoroso

-Ban-chan? No tendrás fiambre? estas rojo-observó Ginji poniendo la mano sobre la frente de "Ban" y luego sobre la suya para comparar temperaturas

-jejej no te preocupes no creo tener fiambre solo necesito comer algo y dormir

-cierto , aquí está tu pan-le dijo dándole el sándwich

-gracias –Kazuki se devoró el pan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no era la gran cosa un pan con mantequilla de maní y jalea de los que Natsun les preparaba en escondidos de Paul y les obsequiaba misericordiosamente .

"_estos chicos de verdad pasan penas .. creo que ahora los entiendo un poquito"-_Kazuki sonrió con cansancio

-Para haber tenido que trabajar con Kazu estas bastante tranquilo pensé que volverías mas enfadado –le dijo Ginji divertido pero con cierto tono curioso y sospechoso en la vos que Kazuki no logró percibir del todo .

-jejeje estoy tan cansado que te juro que no tengo fuerzas ni para refunfuñar-le dijo ya con los ojos cerrados

-jeje si se nota debió ser agotador .. lamento no haberte podido ayudar a veces de verdad que soy un estorbo –dijo Ginji algo triste

-no te preocupes , por eso … pequeño idiota!-Kazuki se felicitó a si mismo por haberlo hecho tan bien ya estaba mejorando eso si sonaba mas como algo que diría la serpiente tarada de Midou

-jejeje gracias Ban …

Kazuki se quedó profundamente dormido , estaba exhausto y no le importó la incomodidad de dormir en el sillón del auto de Ban , lo que si extrañaba era tener a Juubei y a Deimos cerca y sentir el calor de su médico cerca de su cuerpo .. de verdad lo extrañaba

_-"Juubei" _

Kazuki ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños .

Ginji sonrió de medio lado … _"estas tan extraño Ban-chan" _al rato Ginji también estaba profundamente dormido .

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Ban llegó que no daba un paso más hasta un hotel no muy caro pero tampoco de mala muerte digamos tres estrellas , se llama "_Le Clarson"_ o algo así, se registró con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos y sin ningún equipaje más que su propio pesado , cansado y torturado cuerpo subió a su habitación y se recostó en la mullida cama , aunque la habitación era sencilla era baste cómoda aunque un olor bastante raro flotaba por el cuarto pero poco importaba cuando estas así de cansado .

Era una cama imperial , con sabanas azules y celestes , el cuarto era bastante iluminado gracias a un ventanal que daba a la calle principal, una mesa de noche con una lamparilla que alumbraba tenuemente , las paredes de un verde menta extra pálido, el techo blanco , la alfombra era azul pavo , una extraña combinación de colores o el decorador tenia mal gusto . En fin , un baño privado en la habitación , un televisor antiguo . Eso era todo .

Ban ya estaba por caer dormido cundo el contacto de la ropa le recordó que estaba mojado y frio como un hielo si se quedaba así definitivamente cogería una buena pulmonía y era lo que le faltaba .

Sin embargo no se preocupó por comprarse ropa nueva así que sin cambio de ropa .. aquello si que era molesto , vio que había colgada una bata rosada en la puerta que daba al baño .

-_Bueno peor es estar con la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo_ – Se fue para el baño con la firme intensión de tomar una buena ducha , abrió la regadera y gracias al cielo comprobó que las tres estrella del hotel eran gracias a que caía agua caliente ,el baño estaba bastante limpio y ordenado agradeció eso . Había un lavamanos , una tina , una regadera, el inodoro y cortinas de baño con dibujos de peces., además de un gran espejo de pared a pared.

Ban comenzó a desvestirse como si nada , hasta que vio su reflejo en el espejo y recordó que estaba en el cuerpo de… Kazuki! .

Se había sonrojado profusamente nervioso volteó a ver en otra dirección que no fuera ese enrome y poco ignorable espejo de pared a pared .

-_que pasa Ban Midou? .. no hay por que estar nervioso , Kazuki puede parecer una mujer pero es un hombre , y si los dos somos hombres no hay nada que él tenga que yo no .. jaja que ridiculez, ni que hubiera cambiado de cuerpo son Hven! ¿con Hven? Jajajajaja_ _eso hubiera estado mejor… jajajaja_ -se rió como maniaco pensando perversiones y tranquilizándose con aquel pensamiento continuó su labor de desvestirse para prepararse para el baño .

-SANTO DIOS!- las mejillas se le pusieron como tomates , no es que no hubiera visto a Kazuki con poca ropa hacia tiempo en la aguas termales , pero ya había pasado un buen rato desde eso , pensó que tal vez ya había superado el trauma .

No pensó que le molestara mucho ver al hilandero como Dios lo había traído al mundo pero aquello … no podía creerlo, se quedó viendo , con los ojos bien abiertos como platos al parecer el sueño se le había ido a otra parte , veía estupefacto el reflejo en el espejo era increíble cómo podía estar atrapado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo , aunque ya había digerido la idea de la maldición y que todo eso era por culpa de la figurilla del anubis su cerebro aun no procesaba del todo que aquello pudiera ser real .

_-"y si he estado soñando todo este tiempo?... de ser así debe ser el sueño más largo y extraño de todos los tiempos… "_

Se quitó la camia estraple , beige , y los jeans grises , luego poco a poco y con algo de curiosidad ciertamente pervertida , se quitó la ropa interior , dio un largo vistazo , una larga observación mas bien una inspección rigurosa . Debía ser honesto y decir que el cuerpo de Kazuki era todo un poema .. era hermoso , nunca se atrevería a decírselo en su cara pero tenía muy buen cuerpo , ciertamente con formas y proporciones muy femeninas pero no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo .

Era alto y esbelto , más alto que Ban Midou no mucho tal vez por algunos centímetros , eso si era más delgado pesaría menos unas cuantas libras menos .. unas 130libras a groso pero no se veía flaco o enfermo ,se veía esbelto de constitución delgada pero sus huesos y musculatura eran macizas y fuertes no era de los que con un empujón salían volando , no tenia un solo gramo de grasa demás en el cuerpo , ni "llantas" todo bien proporcionado , las caderas eran anchas y voluptuosas y bien proporcionadas, las nalgas redondeadas, la cintura afinada , el abdomen plano pero bien formado pues se veía tenuemente los músculos marcados del abdomen lo que significaba que Kazuki estaba con constante movimiento y ejercitación . El pecho plano y esbelto también muy bien tonificado . Brazos largos e igualmente tonificados que las piernas, un muslo grueso y ancho , además de unas pantorrillas esbeltas y parejas la envidia de toda mujer , Kazuki tenía piernas como para minifalda , tenía el cuerpo que toda mujer desearía tener. Era irónico que fuera un chico .

En la blanca espalda sobre la nalga derecha una cicatriz muy larga , no recordaba habérsela visto en la aguas termales (no es que lo hubiera visto bien) , seguramente era más reciente . Aquellas cicatrices aquel cuerpo que seguramente era grácil, rápido , ágil y flexible en batalla ,le demostraba el tipo de sujeto y luchador que era . Pero todo eso no lo quietaba lo bello y sensual .

Era increíble lo largo que tenía el cabello , liso y sedoso como anuncio de shampoo le llegaba a la cintura , era como una cortina de fina seda, y esa piel tan blanca que parecía de alabastro , la piel tan suave , se sintió tentado a acariciar aquella porción de piel a la vez que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a cada retazo del cuerpo exhibido del hilandero . A pesar del embace femenino guardaba cierto encanto masculino que lo hipnotizaba , sin querer se concentró en ciertas partes muy intimas , se sintió mal por invadir a este punto la privacidad de Kazuki pero teniéndolas tan "a la mano" exageradamente a la mano no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de contemplar un poco más .

"_ni que el hilandero tarado no me fuera ver desnudo también , jaja que se lo goce , ya que esto es intercambio"_ –se dijo entre risas maliciosas , pero estaba a punto de hacer algo insano y extremamente bajo , cuando recobro un poco la compostura y se auto regaño

_-"ya basta! Que te pasa? Estas loco? … este cuerpo no es tuyo es prestado ahora concéntrate en bañarte y a dormir .. la falta de sueño me tiene pensando estupideces" _–se auto regañó metiéndose a la ducha , por lo menos ya se le había olvido sus malvadas intensiones cuando se debió ocuparse por otro problema

"_que rayos hará para controlar este enjambre de pelo… ahgg quisiera cortárselo es un estuvo_ –decía incomodo mientras le ponía shampoo a la larga melena del Fuuchoin la cual estaba ya toda enredada .

-_MIERDA! Odio este cabello , no me faltan ganas de darle a las tijeras pero .._ –se entretuvo un bien rato en desenredarlo como Dios lo ayudo y después enjabonar el resto del cuerpo , luchando contra sus bajos instintos para no "entretenerse" mucho en la tarea del enjabona miento y salir de la ducha rápido , se puso la dichosa bata rosada , se puso otra toalla en el cabello y se fue a buscar la lavandería para poner a secar su ropa para poder ponérsela de nuevo a la mañana

-buenas noches , la lavandería?-preguntó con cara de pocos amigos al encargado del hotel

-por acá señorita-le dijo el tipo muy amable y coqueto

_-que fastidio que me confundan con mujer!, era de esperase_ –pensó ofuscado y fastidiado

-esto será difícil… -se dijo resignado , ya una vez la ropa en la lavadora , se fue a dormir , estaba exhausto y con la bata puesta y el pelo mojado se quedó bien dormido, espero qué si eso fuera un sueño al despertar todo hubiera acabado .

_**Mientras en el apartamento de Kazuki **_

Juubei estaba recostado en la cama , sin poder pegar el ojo , no podía dormir se sentía extraño durmiendo solo sin la compañía de su querido maestro de las cuerdas, lo había sentido extraño cuando habló con el por teléfono ., solo Deimos le hacía compañía enroscadito a los pies de la cama profundamente dormido.

-hmm Kazuki … me haces falta –se dijo intentando por enésima vez conciliar el sueño mientras se volteaba contra la pared y cerraba los ojos entregándose al pesado sueño .

**Continuará… **

Jaja hasta aquí este capi , pero que cosas hace Ban! O_o me está comenzado a preocupar su salud ,mental (o MI salud mental tal vez XXD) … jajajaj a awww y Juubei me da ternurita verlo tan solito … a ver que pasa .. no se pierdan el siguiente capi … jaja no se lo pueden perder..

Gracias por leer

Bye!


	7. hay algo raro buscando la soluciòn

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo el siguiente capi de este loco fic que espero les guste, gracias por leer. Esto es "Soul Exchange".**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A **_: este fic puede contener temática Shonen-ai, yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, contenido sexual . Puede contener lenguaje soez.

Lo que tenga "*" tiene su llamada al final del fic , son aclaraciones que no deben obviar

Ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic

_En el capi anterior … _

Juubei estaba recostado en la cama , sin poder pegar el ojo , no podía dormir se sentía extraño durmiendo solo sin la compañía de su querido maestro de las cuerdas, lo había sentido extraño cuando habló con el por teléfono ., solo Deimos le hacía compañía enroscadito a los pies de la cama profundamente dormido.

-hmm Kazuki … me haces falta –se dijo intentando por enésima vez conciliar el sueño mientras se volteaba contra la pared y cerraba los ojos entregándose al pesado sueño .

**7. Aquí hay algo raro … buscando la solución **

El sol que entraba por el vidrio del carro le pegó en los ojos , despertándolo bruscamente , le costó algunos segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba y quien era.. era extraño despertarse en el subaru blanco de Ban Midou y estar en el cuerpo de tu enemigo público , se estregó los ojos y de desperezó . Era raro ver que a tu lado no estaba la persona de siempre , no era Juubei quien dormía a la par suya sino un rubio que roncaba .

-"_Sr. Ginji"- _sonrió para sus adentros, debía irse y buscar a Ban rápidamente antes que más cosas pasaran , también estaba preocupado por Juubei .. había que resolver lo de la maldición lo mas pronto posible , salió del auto con sigilo , Ginji de verdad que tenia el sueño pesado porque no despertó ni aun cuando cerró la puerta del auto . Se llevó `consigo la mochila donde iba la figurilla , tenia esperezas de encontrar solución a aquel enredijo lo más pronto posible .

Revisó el celular .. al parecer ya iba mejorando al menos ya encendía .

_-A donde se habrá metido Midou?_

_**Y hablando del rey de roma … **_

Ban por su parte estaba despertando en el hotel , se había quedado toda la noche en bata , se estiró un poco y suspiró desconcertado al darse cuenta que no era un sueño sino una horrible realidad , seguía en el cuerpo del hilandero .

En eso estaba cuando tocaron la puerta .

-Srita. Su ropa ya esta lavada y seca!-dijo el sujeto del hotel

Ban abrió la puerta "amablemente" con cara de muy pocos amigos

-NO SOY SEÑORITA! Y AHORA DAME MI ROPA BABOSO!-Le dijo con los nervios de punta de ver la cara de perversión del tipo , cuando se dio cuenta que el nudo de la bata se le estaba desatando a la altura de la cintura

-MIERDA! o/O

El sujeto parecía tener un sangrado nasal , pero Ban le dio un buen empujón y le arranco sus prendas de las manos y le cerró la puerta en la cara

-MALDITO! –refunfuño con tremenda cruz latiente en su sien

-ya estoy harto , de tener este cuerpo de travesti .. es el colmo! .. para cuando estuvo a solas el nudo de la bata se terminó de desatar dejando la prenda abierta, Ban se ruborizó copiosamente mientras se la volvía a acomodar.

-Demonios! No me digan que tendré que manipular este cuerpo de nuevo - se dijo a la vez que se daba cuenta que si , afirmativamente no había otra opción tenia que vestirse, se le volvieron a colorear las mejillas .

-bueno ya que … -se fue para el baño y se apresuró a vestirse tratando de evitar verse demasiado al espejo lo que si notó fue el cabello extremadamente desordenado y alborotado , después de que ya por fin estuvo vestido decentemente , comenzó armado de un peine de dientes separados y un kilo de paciencia a desenredar aquel desastre.

-AUUU! MALDITO HILANDERO HIPPIE QUE NO CONCE LAS BARBERIAS! –gritaba cada vez que se halaba dolorosamente los cabellos en un afán de desenredar aquella maraña .

Mientras hacia eso no podía dejar de pensar .. en cosas de lo más extrañas pensaba en Kazuki como le estaría yendo , pensaba en como volver la normalidad , pensaba en como le habrá ido con Ginji , pensaba en la relación entre Kazuki y Juubei y era inevitable que pasaran ciertas cosas por su mente .

_-No puedo creerlo .. y pensar que probablemente soy el único que le ha visto desnudo además de ese antipático de Juubei-_se dijo a la vez que de nuevo el sonrojo trepaba por sus mejillas , se vio al espejo , Kazuki tenía la piel tan pálida que un sonrojo era muy notorio y se le veía realmente adorable

-PERO QUE PENDEJADAS ESTAS PENSANDO! ESTAR CELOSO DEL LANZA AGUJAS ES LA COSA MAS IDIOTA QUE HAS PENSADO EN TU VIDA! –Ban sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro frenéticamente –_hay que solucionar esto rápido antes de que me vulva loco , debo encontrar a Kazuki y ver si podemos revertir la maldición –_ recogió todo esa cabello a medio desenredar y lo agarró en una cola , mientras salía del hotel rápidamente dejando el pago por su noche de estadía en la mesita del gerente , agradeció al cielo no tener que volver a ver a aquel desagradable sujeto .

Por su lado , Kazuki había tenido una excelente idea y se dirigía corriendo hasta la biblioteca central de la cuidad que por fortuna habría temprano , hubiera querido desayunar algo pero Ban tenía todo su dinero y en los bolsillos del pantalón de Ban no entró pero ni una moneda , solo un montón de fósforos quemados , y un cigarrillo arrugado.

_-Esto es patético .. no tengo ni con qué pagar un café TxT _, _Bueno me ocuparé luego del café debo revisar algo . _

Llegó hasta donde la bibliotecaria, buscó la billetera de Midou , vacía por supuesto , pero al menos tenía allí su identificación a mano .

-Midou Ban cierto?-preguntó la mujer de gafas

-si , ese soy yo –dijo sonriendo a medias

-que texto necesita?

-historia de Egipto - arte egipcio-dijo pensándolo un rato

-Bien ,buscaré el código .

La señorita se fue un rato , la vio pasearse por las góndolas y después de un rato regreso con tres gruesos libros de tapas duras .

-revise estos , recuerde que son de material de consulta en sala

-de acuerdo .. gracias – Kazuki se dirigió a uno de los cubículos de estudio* para poder concentrarse , revisó cada página de los textos que le dieron , y al parecer no había mucho sobre el Dios Anubis , mencionaba a otros dios oses como Horus y Ra , pero nada más , sabia que no iban a mencionar nada de maldiciones egipcias en un texto de historia del arte antiguo , suspiró decepcionado , sacó copia de esas páginas que le parecieron lo único relevante , por fortuna la biblioteca pública sacaba fotocopias gratuitas los usuarios, claro siempre y cuando no pasaran de cierto número, pero en realidad no era mucho solo dos paginas ..

-"_que bueno que la biblioteca cuenta con ese servicio por que Ban no me dejó ni para fotocopias .. es increíble!"-_se dijo molesto mientras salía del establecimiento , revisó el celular de Ban y al parecer estaba recobrando señal , seguramente el agua cumulada en sus transistores estaba empezando a evaporarse .

-¿donde estará Ban? necesito hablarle sobre estas copias,… ¿y si llamo? tal vez mi celular ya sierva"

Mientras tanto Ban Midou ya estaba muy pero muy hambriento así que decidió pasar a un restaurante de comida rápida a terminarse la tarjeta de crédito de Kauzki y a llenar su estomago, pues la noche anterior no había cenado y ahora estaba con un hambre tal que se comería un caballo .

-Buenos días señorita .. que va a ordenar?-preguntó la señorita cajera – Ban frunció el ceño no se acostumbraba a que le confundiera con mujer a cada segundo .

-hmm .. no soy .. una .. ya que (no tenía sentido tratar de explicarte tenía tanta hambre que para ese momento poco le importo que le confundieran de género de nuevo) deme un desayuno completo con panqueques y jarabe de maple , huevos revueltos con tomate y tocino , cereal con leche y fruta . Agrégueme por favor un jugo de naranja grande , plátanos fritos , pan tostado con frijoles, tostadas con mantequilla y con crema y … un café negro con leche por favor –la señorita abrió grandes los ojos , echó un vistazo rápido a la anatomía de "Ban" sobre todo a la cinturita de la "señorita" y se quedó boquiabierta .

-como le hace para mantener esa figura y comerse todo eso?-preguntó indiscreta y sorprendida la cajera

-eh?.. y ud,. Celosa –le devolvió algo molesto a lo que la cajera frunció el ceño obviamente enojada por el cometario tan grosero

Toda los demás comensales no odian creer cuando le entregaron a Ban su pedido era el azafate mas relleno y pesadito del lugar , pero Ban simplemente los ignoró y se fue a comer vorazmente su desayuno .

Ya iba por los plátanos frio tos cuando el celular de Kazuki ,el cual creyó fuera de servicio desde hacia ratos , comenzó a sonar y casi escupió el jugo del susto que le dio.

"JUUBEI" –se leía en la pantalla del identificar de llamadas , Ban no sabía que hacer .. ¿contestarle o no contestar? Ese era el dilema Y que le diría … rayos .. eso parecía un problema . Se tardó tanto en pensarlo que la llamara se cortó . y no era una sino 5 llamadas perdidas todas del lanza agujas .

-MIERDA! Tenía que ser el .. y ahora que … -de pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono

"MIDOU" –ahora aprecia su propio nombre en la pantalla del identificador

-"_será posible.. Kazuki tiene guardado mi numero?"-_ por alguna extraña razón se había sonrojado mucho , sin embargo logró salir de su shock y contestó la llamada .

-alo? ..

-_Ban! , donde estas? Te he estado buscando por todo Shinjuku necesito hablarte.._

-Fenómeno! Que rayos? Estas con Ginji?

-_No , estoy solo , fui a la biblioteca a investigar sobre el Anubis encontré algo no mucho pero al menos nos podría servir _

-Oye no te acabes el poco saldo que tengo en mi teléfono , estoy en el Wackdonals* de la calle principal, frente la gasolinera .

_-oh ya , de acuerdo no te muevas de allí , ya llego_-truncó la llamada

**** En el honky Tonk .. **

-¿Que entonces Ban se fue con la figurilla del anubis? Y adonde rayos se fue?-preguntó Hven desesperada, mientras sacudía frenéticamente a un lloroso chibí Ginji

-No lo sé .. se fue temprano , estaba dormido y por eso no me di cuenta cundo desperté el ya se había ido y se llevo la mochila!-lloriqueaba Ginji

El Sr. Abott quien había llegado con la rubia a recoger el famoso lapislázuli estaba realmente preocupado , el esperaba tener la pieza en sus manos y ahora todo se le estaba complicando , no dejaba de mover el pie con ansiedad y nerviosismo sin embargo debía actuar calmo

-no se preocupe Srita. Hven , estoy seguro que el Sr. Midou volverá con la pieza y tendrá una muy buena explicación para haber desaparecido de esta manera – dijo sin perder su temple tranquilo

-Ban ha estado muy raro desde que volvieron de la misión con Kazu anoche … su desaparición tiene algo que ver con ese comportamiento extraño –dijo un chibi Ginji que colgaba de las manos de la rubia quien le soltó de inmediato al terminar de escuchar aquellas reveladoras palabras

Todos voltearon a ver Ginji algo inquietos

-Ban estaba raro? De que modo?-preguntó la negociadora tomando en serio las palabras del ex emperador relámpago

-hmm . no lo sé no sabría explicarlo .. era como .. si no fuera el mismo Ban de siempre –dijo pensativo mientras se rascaba la cabecita rubia

-hmmm .. que raro …

Mientras tanto Kazuki por fin llegaba apresurado hasta al Wackdonals , con las paginas fotocopiadas sueltas entre las manos , pero no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observado desde la azotea de un edificio cercano

-Es el maestro del Jagan .. dijo un sujeto con traje negro y unos binoculares mientras no desprendía la vista de la persona que acababa de entrar al restaurante , se dio cuenta que "Ban " Midou se había reunido allí con "el maestro de los hilos" y aquello parecía inquietante

-si , son ellos , se suponían que había muerto en el accidente del barco –le dijo otro sujeto también vestido de negro al otro que seguía observando con binoculares

-sobrevivieron de alguna manera y sin duda deben tener el anubis , el verdadero anubis – se retiró los binoculares de sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente .

-entonces hay que recuperarlo!-le dijo el otro sujeto mientras los dos hachaban a reír con malignidad, desapreciaron como sombras .

-Ban! Por fin te encuentro!-Kazuki localizó a Ban dándose un atracón en una de las mesas que daba para la ventana –

-hola! , tenía hambre por eso tuve que pasar a comer algo … estas en los huesos fenómeno deberías comer mas-le dijo con una sonrisa con sorna

-espero no me enferme toda esa comida chatarra. Oye y que le hiciste a mi pelo!-observó Kazuki al ver que su larga e envidiable cabellera era un desastre

-que? Tu tienes la culpa por tener el pelo tan largo , traté en vano de desenredarlo pero esta cosa parece nido de pájaros!

-OYE! .. te bañaste?-Kazuki observó que su cabello estaba algo húmedo

-ahh… si , no esperabas que me quedara con la ropa mojada y salada verdad?-la cara de Kazuki se puso roja como tomate y la de Ban también los dos se quedaron en un profundo y largo silencio con las caras rojas como tomates

-.. como te atreves- terminó diciendo Kazuki con la mirada baja y las mejillas muy coloradas

-QUE? …. MALDITA SEA ! No estés pensando cosas raras! Solo me di una ducha eso es todo , hice lo que me pediste .. me quedé en un hotel y …

-ya , ya no estoy pensando nada raro! –

-que me dices de mi?... que no sabes que existe una cosa que se llama gel para el cabello, pudiste haberlo acomodado tan siquiera un poco que te costaba!

-tu pelo es indomable! Además se ve mejor así que como un puercoespín!-le devolvió Kazuki pues se las debía

-A QUIEN LE DICES PUERCOESPINA FENOMENO TRAVESTI! , no sabes la cantidad de malditas veces que me confundieron con mujer!-Ban ya estaba irritado gritando , algunas personas se les quedaban viendo , ambos se pusieron muy rojos y bajaron un poco la voz

-idiota! Nos estuchan todos!-lo cayó Kazuki totalmente azareado

-ya , ya , es que me sacas de mis casillas!-

-y te cuento que no me dejaste ni un quinto yo te dejé mi tarjeta de crédito y tu no me dejaste ni para fotocopias … no he comido nada mas que un triste pan de mantequilla de maní y jalea que me regaló el Sr Ginji !

- que? Eso es lo que como todos los días , espero que te contente saber que mi vida si es dura!

-al menos no te acabaste todo el crédito verdad?

-oh claro que no .. por que no te vas a comprarte un desayuno y me acompañas y así me cuentas tus "descubrimientos ñoños " –le dijo algo burlón

-esta bien .. solo voy al baño – se levanto algo cansado en dirección a los sanitarios

-al menos no se te olvide que ahora ya puedes entrar al sanitario de hombres!-

-CALLATE! Si te imaginabas que entraba al otro te equivocas!-le gritó mas molesto aun , y poco le importó que la gente se les quedara viendo

-no te tardes mucho o sospecharé de que estés haciendo algo raro!-le dijo Ban pervertida mente

-ni que fuera igual que tu ….

-que? Me crees capaz?-fingió estar ofendido

-ya déjame en paz –se alejó muy molesto

Ban terminó su súper desayuno , mientras Kazuki salía del baño y se veía al espejo tenia rato de no verse al espejo , cada vez que lo hacia no podía creer su situación , vio los ojos azul intenso de Ban en el reflejo . "_Me preguntó como será utilizar el Jagan?"- _se enjuagó el rostro para alejar aquellos extraños pensamientos de su mente , la verdad es que usar el Jagan le llama la atención pero a la vez le daba algo de miedo .

Salió pensativo y se dirigió a comprar el desayuno

Ban observaba su propia figura desde la mesa , aquello era raro , aun no se acostumbraba a verse desde otra perspectiva .. era como estar en otra dimensión o en un sueño muy raro .. por alguna razón le gustaba fastidiar a Kazuki , hacerlo enojar hasta que se ruborizara del enfado , por que le complacía tanto hacer aquello? –

-BAN!- Kazuki regresó a la mesa con una cara de pocos amigos con un azafate con un café y un pastelito de manzana

-QUE! Porque me gritas estoy aquí, no estoy sordo !

- dejaste sobregirada mi tarjeta! En qué rayos te lo gastaste?

- una noche en un hotel que por cierto no era ni 5 estrellas , y un desayuno completo!

-lo que te comiste era un desayuno delux! –dijo señalado todos los envoltorios y migajas del azafate limpio de Ban

-y que? tu solo eso te vas a comer eso? , no me pongas anoréxico a mi también yo necesito mas proteína!

-PROTEINA!-respiró profundo y contó hasta diez para no causarle a Ban un derrame cerebro-vascular de la furia- NO ME DEJASTE PARA NADA MAS!

-oye .. ya te dije solo del cuartucho ese de hotel que por cierto me atendieron muy mal porque el dueño era un tipejo estúpido! Solo allí fueron como 30,000 yens! Y lo del desayuno, ya ni ropa me compré todavía ando con estas tus fachas raras!

-oye! No te habrá hecho nada raro el del hotel verdad?

-ja! Claro que no ni que fuera TU!-dijo recalcando eso

Los dos peleaban a todo pulmón que el resto de comensales ya parecía molestos , otros divertidos y susurraban cosas

"_son una típica pareja de recién casados , recuerdo que el abuelo y yo peleábamos así todo el tiempo, nuestros gritos se oían en toda la cuadra jijijij "-_dijo una ancianita entre risas , los susodichos alcanzaron a oírla y solo se pusieron rojos como semáforos en alto y mejor prefirieron no hablar más nada , hasta que Kazuki hubiera terminado su desayuno .

-Y que fue lo que encontraste de tu investigación?-rompió el incomodo silencio Ban aun con las mejillas ruborizadas y hablado mucho mas quedo

-no mucho investigué sobre los dioses egipcios, y pues mira .. esto es igual al anubis que tenemos-le dijo Kazuki en un mero susurro señalado la imagen de la fotocopia

-es verdad! Crees que sea el autentico?

-tiene que serlo , lo que tenemos que hacer es unir lo mas perfectamente que se pueda las dos piezas e ir con el Sr. Abbot, a él si tendremos que contarle lo de la maldición el debe saber como revertirlo , debe haber algún tipo de conjuro , pero no debe enterarse que está roto

-conjuro? … que tal si no sirve por que la pieza se daño?

-hmm ..

En eso estaban cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana desde afuera , ambos se voltearon para ver , era Juubei quien estaba parado del lado fuera del restaurante.

-JUU.. JUUBEI!

Kazuki palideció primero y luego se enrojeció profundamente sin saber que decir , y Ban sintió que vomitaría la comida que acaban de atragantarse .

-Hola! Que tal?, entraré-dijo el Kakei dando la vuelta para entrar al lugar

Ban y Kazuki solo se quedaron viendo y tragaron en seco , el mas nervioso era sin duda Kazuki quien tenia los ojos azules del maestro del jagan bien abiertos " _que va a pensar cuando nos vea juntos aquí comiendo?... "_

-olvidé mencionarte algo.. –Dijo Ban angustiando de ver la expresión que tenia Kazuki

-que? Que cosa es?

-el chico aguja te llamo como 5 veces!

-QUEEEEE! Y ahora me lo dices!

Continurà…

*Los cubículos de estudios: son como pequeños cuartos o compartimientos cerrados que hay en algunas bibliotecas en donde puedes entrar cómodamente y estudiar sin que te molesten o interrumpan son a prueba de ruido pero eso si no apto para claustrofóbicos por que algunos suelen ser muy pequeños.

*Wackdonals : jejeje ocurrencia mía que hace referencia a esos restaurantes de comida rápida gringa que todos conocemos pero que para no meterme en problemas de derechos de autor y nombres marcas famosas y para que no crea que estoy promocionando esa comida cambié "drásticamente" el nombre del restaurante XXD

En fin son todas las observaciones por ahora si se me asò alguna me lo hacen saber porfis! XXD

jajaja hoy si se puso feo , jajajaja pobrecillos … que mentiras tendrán que inventarse para engañar al Kakei? Jojo no se lo pueden perder! Esperen muy pronto el siguiente capi .

Hasta entonces y gracias por leer


	8. locura total, descubiertos

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo el siguiente capi de este loco fic que espero les guste, gracias por leer. Esto es "Soul Exchange".**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A **_: este fic puede contener temática Shonen-ai, yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, contenido sexual . Puede contener lenguaje soez.

Lo que tenga "*" tiene su llamada al final del fic , son aclaraciones que no deben obviar

Lo que está en letras _cursivas_ son pensamientos

Ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic

_En el capi anterior … _

En eso estaban cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana desde afuera , ambos se voltearon para ver , era Juubei quien estaba parado del lado fuera del restaurante.

-JUU.. JUUBEI!

Kazuki palideció primero y luego se enrojeció profundamente sin saber que decir , y Ban sintió que vomitaría la comida que acaban de atragantarse .

-Hola! Que tal?, entraré-dijo el Kakei dando la vuelta para entrar al lugar

Ban y Kazuki solo se quedaron viendo y tragaron en seco , el mas nervioso era sin duda Kazuki quien tenia los ojos azules del maestro del jagan bien abiertos " _que va a pensar cuando nos vea juntos aquí comiendo?... "_

-olvidé mencionarte algo.. –Dijo Ban angustiando de ver la expresión que tenia Kazuki

-que? Que cosa es?

-el chico aguja te llamo como 5 veces!

-QUEEEEE! Y ahora me lo dices!

**7. Locura total , descubiertos! **

-Hola chicos no pensé encontrarlos aquí-Juubei entró de lo mas tranquilo llevaba algunas bolsas de las compras .

-está todo bien?, completaron la misión?- preguntó sentándose al lado de "Kazuki".

Ban estaba conteniendo la respiración , y Kazuki parecía ir y venir en un una gama de rosas , rojos y escarlatas .

-.. hmm pues la misión se complicó un poco –dijo Ban tratando de suavizar el ambiente por que tanto él como el maestro de os hilos estaban a punto de un colapso nervioso

- por que fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto el Kakei sentándose al lado de Ban creyendo claro que era Kazuki .

-ahhhh .. –Ban se puso azul ante la cercanía demasiado "amable" del Kakei a su lado , mientras Kazuki se mordía el labio de la ansiedad .

-es que la pieza que rescatamos… se rompió-dijo Kazuki tomando una larga bocanada de aire –Ban le hizo gestos :"_por que le dijiste, tarado" _

_-_se rompió? Como que se rompió? – Juubei dejó ,para tranquilidad y respiro de Miodu lo que estaba haciendo y prestó atención a la nueva situación

-mira –Kazuki sacó disimuladamente la pieza que estaba oculta dentro de la mochila de Ban , allí estaba ambas partes del la estatuilla envueltas en un suéter

-Hemos estado sufriendo toda la noche quebrándonos la cabeza para resolver esto, no hay goma en el planeta que pegue un material así de delicado –añadió Ban , pues tuvo que seguir la corriente al asunto y de paso inventar algunas cosas adicionales

-no podemos volver con Hven y el Sr. Abbott así , si se entraran que la pieza se quebró`, estaremos en problemas

-hmmm . .. la verdad es que si se ve complicado pero la pieza se rompió justo por la mitad , eso facilita las cosas , fue una suerte que no se rompiera en más partes –agregó el Kakei buscando también por su lado una solución

-que tal si vamos a casa y te ayudo a buscar un material que pueda pegar la pieza .. mientras Midou podría tratar de ganar tiempo con la negociadora y los demás –propuso el maestro de las agujas .

Kazuki conocía al Kakei lo suficientemente bien como para haber procesado rápidamente la idea del Kakei … después de no haberlo visto en varias horas , sabia justo a lo que conducía el asunto , Juubei quiera buscar la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de "Ban" y así estar a solas con él un rato , pero .. y ahora que? .. en otras condiciones el hubiera ido feliz de la vida .. pero ahora el no era el .. era una situación muy complicada

-ahh .. no sé que dices .. B.. Midou?-a Ban le estaba costando trabajo aquella situación tan incómoda , de verdad que rezaba por que el Fuuchoin tuviera una mejor idea, no iría con el Kakei a ninguna parte …

Kazuki tragó grueso … si se oponían a la propuesta era casi seguro que Juubei sospecharía algo .. lo mejor era seguir la corriente .. aunque le doliera saber que Ban se iría con Juubei

En eso estaba cuando sin querer en una distracción sus ojos se encontraron con los de Juubei , los ojos profundamente azules de Ban con los ojos azul grisáceos del Kakei .. Kazuki no logró apartar la mirada , sintió que se sonrojaba mucho y solo le quedaba rezar porque se le bajara rápido o que Juubei no se diera cuenta … curiosamente Juubei también se ruborizó. ¿pero cómo? Se dio cuenta de algo?

-cof, cof … esta bien me parece una buena idea .. hagamos eso , veré que les invento a Ginji y a los demás pero por favor dense prisa tal vez, tu tengas la posibilidad de resolver esto porque a nosotros ya no nos da la cabeza –le dijo tratando de cortar aquella situación tan embarazosa , Ban se puso azul y trato de sonreírle a medias al Kakei que lo volteaba a ver algo extrañado .

-Bueno entonces .. veámonos al rato - Kazuki le dejó a Ban la mochila y salió del lugar presuroso aun con las mejillas coloreadas , dejando solos al Kakei con Ban quien estaba más que angustiado por la decisión que había tomado del Fuuchoin

_-"no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto… se arrepentirá"_

_-_Nos vamos?-

Se fueron callados gran parte del camino , comportamiento que le pareció inusual en el Fuuchoin quien siempre le platicaba de lo que había hecho , de las misiones de todo con detalle verlo tan callado era intrigante .

-fui a comprarle comida a Diemos y algunas cosas para el almuerzo ..

-ahh , que bien .. gracias ..

-que le pasó a tu cabello?-preguntó curioso el Kakei al ver el "peculiar" peinado del maestro de las cuerdas

-ahh .. eso pues no pasé muy buena noche que digamos jejejeje

-por qué no volviste a casa anoche? Donde dormiste?-preguntó el Kakei un poco herido por saber que Kazuki durmió lejos de casa

-ahh .. pues me la pasé gran parte de la noche investigando lo del anubis .. hmm .. por eso no me die tiempo a encargarme de mi aseo .. me dio pena volver a casa tan tarde y me quedé en un hotel

-no debiste .. no hubiese importado la hora .. yo igual te hubiera esperado hasta tarde ..

Ban sintió un escalofrió desagradable ante aquel empalagoso y cursi comportamiento .. y su cara se puso aun más tensa y azul cuando sintió que el Kakei buscaba tomarle la mano

-no .. jejej como crees.. no fue tan malo , además .. no quería despertarte sé lo cansado que estas –dijo tragando fuerte y alejando un poco la mano de la de Juubei

-hmm … bueno .. gracias por ser siempre tan considerado .. ahora que volvamos a casa , te puedo ayudar a arreglar tu cabello si quieres-dijo el Kakei con una sonrisa coqueta que hubiera hecho derretirse al verdadero Fuuchoin pero a Ban solo le revolvía el estomago y sentía que vomitaría lo que había desayunado

-por cierto ya comiste algo?

-si .. ya comí , gracias –hablando de de volver la comida

-Kazuki… viste que raro que Midou se comportara tan bien .. ha sido de las pocas veces que lo he visto tan amable .. jaja si que fue raro .. sabes hasta me agradó verlo … -Juuebi hizo una pausa bastante abrupta y se ruborizó un poco

-jeje si? Y eso?-Ban abrió grandes los ojos .. estaría notando algo

-no sè .. se veía más amable que otras ocasiones

-hmm Ban Mido no es un mal tipo .. en realidad es genial!

-genial? Pero si apenas lo soportas-agregó el Kakei

-en serio? … o_OU.. este es decir .. hmm quien sabe que pasaría tal vez esta tan cansado que se le quietaron las ganas de ser tan molesto jejejeje

-jaja es verdad , tu también te ves cansado

-lo estoy

Siguieron caminando muy callados por largo rato hasta que llegaron a la casa , Juubei esperó a que Kazuki abriera la puerta como siempre , pero por alguna razón no lo hizo entonces abrió el , era muy extraño , Kazuki parecía como extrañado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor .

-oye Deimos mira quien volvió-dijo Juubei llamando al minino .. pero la reacción de este ante Kazuki fue una que nadie se esperaba .

El felino se erizo todo como si estuviera en presencia de un extraño y comenzó a gruñir , luego se ocultó debajo del a mesa y observaba al Fuuchoin de lejos , Ban sudó copiosamente aquel comportamiento podría descubrirlo .

-Deimos! ¿que le pasa a ahora a ese gato?-era inútil Deimos parecia muy asustado del "intruso" lo olfateo de lejos y no dejaba de gruñirle .

-no lo sé .. no parece con muchos ánimos- Ban trató de hacerse el desentendido pero para el Kakei aquello era más que raro no podía dejarlo pasar solo así era un comportamiento sin explicación

-es muy , pero muy extraño nunca se había comportado así contigo siempre es muy meloso cuando te ve .. qué rayos le pasara?

-ya sabes como son los gatos .. son un poco locos -

-…

Bueno si quieres te pongo agua para bañarte , el calentador de la regadera todavía no sirve , le dijo mientras ponía las bolsas de las compras en la cocina .. .

-ahh .. está bien gracias … hmm por cierto vas a revisar la estatuilla?

-si , es verdad , déjame verla –Ban le pasó la estatuilla a Juubei quien la observó detenidamente por un buen rato

-tal vez si hacemos un pegamento de tipo engrudo .. que sea resistente y que no deje mucha marca , de manera que no se note la ruptura –dijo después de un rato

-si eso estaría bien – Deimos seguía escondido debajo de la mesa y gruñía de vez en cuanto

- tal vez tiene hambre y por eso está tan nervioso dale algo de comer de lo que le trajiste –le sugirió Ban , evitando a todas costa quedar muy cerca del Kakei y que intentara algo "raro" debía admitir que le estaba constando un triunfo ser tan amable con el chico aguja.

-si .. hmm tal vez .. – Juubei hizo como Ban le dijo y se fue a alimentar al gatito , pero seguía pensativo , había algo raro en Kazuki y tenía que descubrir de que se trataba

**Mientras tanto … **

Kazuki estaba realmente deprimido , estar en el cuerpo de Ban era terrible .. no podía ir con Ginji y con Hven le harían miles de preguntas que no podría responder .. y tampoco podía hacer nada con respecto a Juubei quien ahora pensaba que Ban era el .. tenía celos de pensar que Juubei fuera a intentar algo con Ban ..

-tan solo espero que Ban sea amable con el .. –se dijo en un mero suspiro , finalmente decidió volver a la biblioteca e investigar otro rato tal vez así dejaba de penar en tantas cosas .

Se estuvo más o menos 1 hora y media tratando de investigar y leer algo más que pudiera ayudarlos pero era inútil su atención estaba en otras cosas y su mente no podía dejar de pensar en que Ban estaba en su casa , con Juubei .. eso lo tenia realmente angustiado que no le permitía concentrarse adecuadamente .

-y si le hubiésemos dicho la verdad a Juubei? –se dejó caer sobre los libros una pila de ellos …

Tan solo espero que hayan encontrado la forma de pegar la estatuilla .. quiero volver a ser yo lo más pronto posible – otro largo suspiro de desesperación .

_Mientras en casa de Kazukui y Juubei _

-hmm .. Kazuki .. esta todo bien? no quieres que te ayudé a desenredar tu cabello? – preguntó algo nervioso e inquieto al otro lado de la puerta del baño

-Ohh , no te preocupes! Estoy bien ya terminé –dijo Ban saliendo rápidamente del baño ya vestido y todo para no dar espacio a que al Kakei se le ocurriera nada sospechoso

-ahh .. esta bien .. –Juubei parecía algo decepcionado , sin embargo se le acercó peligrosamente a los labios de "Kazuki" pero Ban logró esquivarlo

-jeje .. no , este .. tengo una lastimadura en el labio , me lastimé mientras me cepillaba los dientes! .. arde y duele horrores –dijo apartando a Juubei con toda la delicadeza que pudo

-ahh . en serio como paso?

-no lo sè, me duele –dijo Ban lo mas lastimosamente que pudo mientras se cubría la boca fingiendo molestia

-hmmm .. esta bien .. te prepararé una infusión para que te enjuagues con ella y así se te cure esa afta*

-si , gracias .. como vas con la figurilla de anubis lograste pegarla?

-ahh si .. mira te mostraré –Ban abrió grandes los ojos no podía creerlo el lanza agujas lo había logrado , vio la figurilla sobre la mesa de noche , estaba completa

-wow! Con que la pegaste?

-use una mezcla de algunos materiales naturales con pegamento industrial , lo coloqué en toda la orilla y luego uní ambas partes

-vaya no se nota que estuviera rota .. increíble! Me sorprendes!

-jeje .. ahora hay que esperar a que seque no lo toques aun .

-si , está bien , vaya salvas nuestros traseros!

-hmm .. Kazuki …

Juubei se acercó a Ban , lo abrazó suavemente , Ban trataba de no vomitar .. y hacia lo posible por alejar "amablemente" a Juubei de si

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto raro? .. esta todo bien?

-claro que si .. todo bien –Ban sudó gotita no era buen actor .. su cara no parecía indicar lo mismo que sus palabras .

Mientras Kazuki seguía en su supremo esfuerzo por concentrarse cuando una llamada a su teléfono terminó por encresparle los nervios y para terminarla de arruinar era Ginji . Tras unos segundos de indecisión le contestó

-_alo! Ban-chan! Donde estas? Todos te están buscando! , por que no contestabas?-_ preguntó un lloroso chibi Ginji

-Señ.. digo hola , Ginji como estas? .. mira lo sé ,.. hay un problema

-_que es? Que pasó? Hven y el Sr. Abott están aquí en el Honky Tonk quieren la figurilla_

-si ya sè , escucha Ginji te pido que no les digas nada de lo que te voy a contar júralo!

_-esta bien, esta bien "lo juro_"-dijo mas bajo pues la rubia y el dueño del museo estaban cerca , muy cerca pendientes de su conversación con el maestro del jagan

- la estatuilla se rompió! Pero no digas una palabra oíste?

_-QUE ,.. QUE COSA?-_Ginji casi se atraganta

-shhhhh!

-_ya , ya entendí que haremos? T o T_

-gana tiempo invéntales algo , lo que sea , estoy en eso .. dame un rato mas

_-está bien … solo date prisa _

-adiós

Ginji tragó saliva .. los ojos dorados de la negociadora estaban encima de el y los del Sr. Abott también

-perdonen a mi amigo ya viene para acá hubo algunas dificultades ..pero no se preocupen estará por acá pronto –dijo sudando de los nervios

-hmm.. más le vale

-ya estábamos pensando que se iba a ir con el lapislázuli- bromeó el Sr. Abott amenazadoramente

-jeje no para nada como creen , Ban no haría eso verdad Gin?-dijo Hven también un poco nerviosa

-no , jeje claro que no!

-bueno en ese caso veré algunos negocios pendientes pues no puedo perder ms mi tiempo esperando aquí regresaré a las 6:00 en punto de la tarde eso sí .. quiero que para cuando vuelva … la figurilla esté aquí.. sin .. falta –dijo remarcando muy bien esas palabras , y luego sonrió saliendo del café

-ohh no se preocupe Sr. Abott aquí estará se lo prometo –dijo Hven mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazante a Ginji y se iba detrás de su cliente

"_mas te vale Ginji que Ban regrese con la figurilla a tiempo o estaremos en problemas_ " –la rubio se alejó en compañía del curador del museo , Ginji solo suspiró algo aliviado

"_vamos Ban –chan resuelve esto!" TxT _

Kazuki se sintió mas preocupado aun no sabía si había hecho lo correcto con decirle a Ginji la verdad sobre lo que le había sucedido a la figurilla , pero no se le ocurrió nada mas ,además eso daba mas tiempo .

_Mientras de vuelta en casa de Kazuki y Juubei …. _

Ban estaba ansioso por que la figurilla estuviera lista .

-que?.. ya habrá pegado el anubis? –preguntó al Kakei viendo la estatuilla sobre la mesita

-hmm dale tiempo . .tiene que secar bien o se puede volver a desepegar , ¿además por que tanta prisa?-preguntó ya algo molesto que Kazuki fuera tan insistente y ansioso no era algo normal en el .

-es que debemos volver con la figurilla lo mas pronto posible parta terminar el trabajo

-hmmm .. el trabajo … Kazuki .. de verdad aquí hay algo raro ..

Ban tragó en secó y sintió como el Kakei lo acorralaba contra la pared , ni siquiera lo vio venir lo había tomando por sorpresa , abrió grandes los ojos y entonces sus miradas se encontraron , por un instante en el cual se sintió escrutado como nunca .. los ojos azul griseases de Juubei eran mas penetrantes que nunca , y se perdieron largo rato buscaron algo en los castaños del Fuuchoin , buscando , buscando sin encantarlo …

-creen que soy tonto? .. creen que conozco a Kazuki desde hace mas de 15 años por nada? , crees que haber estado ciego tanto tiempo no aprendí nada de eso? .. –dijo el Kakei realmente disgustado

Ban no articulaba palabra nunca había pensado que el Kakei pudiera ser así de rápido y fuerte , se sintió indefenso como un animal acorralado y lo peor es que no tenía su jagan que lo pudiera salvar de la situación

-puedes verte como Kazuki , puedes oírte como Kazuki , puedes oler como Kazuki .. pero … tu … tu …

TU NO ERES KAZUKI!-

_**Continuará … **_

*afta: **postemilla**, **estomatitis aftosa** o **úlcera bucal** es una lesión o úlcera, como una pequeña herida o llaga puede ser por un mal cepillado .

Ufff. Hasta aquí este capi , jajaj Juubei ya se dio cuenta de todo y lo pero es que está muy molesto! No se pueden perder el siguiente cap .. por nada! Así que los espero e la actualización , jiojijij

Hasta entonces…


	9. batalla revelaciòn

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos les traigo el siguiente capi de este loco fic que espero les guste, gracias por leer. Esto es "Soul Exchange".**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A1 **_: este fic puede contener temática Shonen-ai, yaoi : Juubei/Kazuki, Ban /Ginji y hasta Ban/Kazuki ligero, jajajaja no me maten mejor disfruten, contenido sexual . Puede contener lenguaje soez.

_**N/A 2:**_ Por cierto tengo que hace runa aclaración , tuve una pequeña confusión pues subi el cap anterior como cap 7 cuando en realidad era el 8 , lo ordenó adecuadamente así que no se preocupen , no me saltee nada , por lo que ete cap seria el 9 .. gracias por su comprensión .

_**N/A 3:**_ Lo que tenga "*" tiene su llamada al final del fic , son aclaraciones que no deben obviar

Lo que está en letras _cursivas_ son pensamientos

_**N/A4:**_ prometo que ya es la ultima nota de autor , no me maten XXD agrego a este fic un lyric.. porque? Este lyric es del "character song de Ban Midou Evil Eyes " si no la conocen es muy facial de localizar basta poner el nombre de la canción en cualquier buscador y la encontraran sin problemas es muy buena se las recomiendo tiene muy buen ritmo , como lastimosamente un fic es escrito y no animado les pediré su colaboración imaginado esa canción de fondo durante la pelea , así que lo disfruten! Ahora si .. ya no mas notas de autor sino se me van a dormir jajaja .

Ya hechas las advertencias y aclaraciones al fic

En el capi anterior…

-creen que soy tonto? .. creen que conozco a Kazuki desde hace mas de 15 años por nada? , crees que haber estado ciego tanto tiempo no aprendí nada de eso? .. –dijo el Kakei realmente disgustado

Ban no articulaba palabra nunca había pensado que el Kakei pudiera ser así de rápido y fuerte , se sintió indefenso como un animal acorralado y lo peor es que no tenía su jagan que lo pudiera salvar de la situación

-puedes verte como Kazuki , puedes oírte como Kazuki , puedes oler como Kazuki .. pero … tu … tu …

TU NO ERES KAZUKI!-

**Cap 9 . la batalla revelación **

Ban trató en vano de apartar a Juubei de un empujón pero este estaba firme y con cara de muy pocos amigos

-que quieres que haga? no fue idea mía la de mantener en secreto esto .. fue la malita estatuilla la que nos hizo esto! Crees que estoy feliz de estar cambiado con el Fuuchoin! , además fue idea de el el que actuáramos como el otro para no levantar sospechas!-dijo defendiésemos y ya bastante asustando de la cara amenazadora que ponía el Kakei

-Kazuki tiene tu celular?

-si , y yo el de èl…

-dame tu número voy a hablar con Kazuki ahora mismo

-ya , ya está bien .. pero que rayos le vas a decir .. "hola ya descubrí todo"?

-yo seré el que vea que le voy a decir .. ahora dame el número ya!-Juubei estaba que echaba chispas y Ban solo tragó saliva y le dictó numero por número sin más miramientos y sin decir nada más. Jamás había visto al Kakei tan molesto

Kazuki estaba a las afueras de la biblioteca.. de pronto el teléfono de Ban volvió a sonar

"_No puede ser.. o es Ginji o Ban , tal vez ya se solucionó lo de al figurilla"_

**-**Alo?

-Kazuki …

El Fuuchoin se quedó de una pieza al escuchar la conocida voz …

-Juu.. Juubei

-Kazuki por que no me dijeron nada de esto.. creyeron que no me daría cuenta?

-Juubei.. yo .. –Kazuki sintió un nudo en la garganta ..

-quiero que vuelvas por favor y me expliquen bien todo esto .. me duele que no confiaras en mi .. como para decirme sobre esto ..

-hmm .. Juubei de verdad lo siento … yo

-hablaremos cuando regreses ..

Juubei cortó la llamada y Kazuki sentía el corazón destrozado nunca se había sentido así .. Juubei no se había enojado con él antes , tratando de controlarse salió de la biblioteca y se fue rápidamente camino al apartamento , cruzando los dedos y rezándole al cielo par que Juubei comprendiera la situación .

Estaba completamente ensimismado en eso que no se dio cuenta que había un par de persona que lo seguían .

Y mientras esto ocurría las horas pasaban y la hora en que el Sr. Abott estaría de vuelta se acercaba para angustia de Hven y de Gini quienes no dejaban de esperar a que "Ban" volviera con la figurilla

-no entiendo que tanto hace Ban.. porque no viene aquí , ya son casi las 3:00 de la tarde y el Sr Abott ya va a regresar.. –decía Hven jugueteando con marcad o nerviosismo con sus dedos enredándolos y desenredándolos entre su dorada cabellera .

-hmm no lo sé .. estoy seguro que vendrá a tiempo –decía Ginji mas nervioso aun cruzando los dedos porque eso realmente sucediera no dejaba de ver el reloj

-hmmm es muy raro que Ban no se apresure con una misión por lo general lo hace rápido , no cree jefe?-preguntó Natsumi aportando su punto de vista a la situación

-hmm para que esto sucediera .. debió pasar algo muy serio –dijo Paul sin apartar la vista de su usual prensa

"_vamos ban*-chan.. date prisa.. __por lo que mas quieras_"-se decía Ginji en su interior mientras tenía los ojos calvados en el reloj del restaurante.

_En el apartamento de Kazuki _

En cuanto Kazuki entró al apartamento estaba preparado para lo que podría venir , entró sigilosamente , y el primero en recibirlo fue Deimos quien corrió feliz a rozarse entre sus piernas y ronronear felizmente .Kazuki esbozó una suave sonrisa .. el gatito lo reconocía pese a su apariencia diferente …

-por lo que veo a él _también _(recalcó mientras veía a Kazuki , después a Juubei y luego al gato y luego de nuevo a Kazuki ) le gustas por como piensas y actúas más que por cómo te ves-dijo Ban en cuanto Kazuki entró , Juubei se ruborizó un poco . había dado en el clavo? Luego de eso recobraron la seriedad y el panorama era el siguiente:

Ban estaba sentado muy serio en un extremo del sofá y Juubei estaba de brazos cruzados en el extremo opuesto . Ambos con caras muy serias . y Kazuki con cara de completa angustia y preocupación , Deimos ronroneando feliz a los pies del Fuuchoin .

-hola.. Juubei .. yo

-sièntate .. necesito hablarles

Deimos era ralamente brillante , parecía haber comprendido a la perfección la situación , y por ello decidió irse al cuarto de la pareja , mientras los presentes tenían una "discusión" seria .

-quiero saber una sola razón por la que no pudieron decirme nada de esto..

-oye .. ya te dijimos!

-shhh Kazuki quiero que me contestes eso-Juubei interrumpió a Ban esperando una respuesta del Fuuchoin a quien apenas le salía la voz de la angustia que estaba pasando

-primero que nada no te dijimos nada , como tampoco al Sr. Ginji ni a nadie , ni siquiera la negociadora lo sabe .. por que tenemos el temor de que si alguien mas lo sabia esto pudiera repercutir a que el maleficio fuera permanente –dijo tratando de estar tranquilo y exponer todo con la mejor lógica posible

-lo ves , es lo que te estaba diciendo!-alegó Ban

-nadie te pidió tu opinión MIdou por favor no interrumpas-lo volvió a callar el Kakei

-Como Segundo punto y mas importante para mi .. .. yo .. no quería preocuparte .. quería resolver esto antes de que percataras , pero veo que te diste cuenta rápidamente , por lo que me siento .. sinceramente .. muy halagado –dijo a la vez que un sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas , Juubei se destensó un poco y sonrió levemente ruborizándose también .

-ven quiero hablarte en privado solo unos minutos por favor-le pidió el Kakei un poco nervioso . Ban solo hizo una mueca

-no vayan a hacer cosas raras mientras estés en mi cuerpo hilandero! Oíste!

-cállate ya .. Midou no vamos a hacer nada , no es el momento , ni la situación para eso .. solo vamos a hablar! CONTENTO!

-si se tardan mucho sospecharé - dijo burlonamente

-CALLATE NO TE LANZÒ MIS AGUJAS Y TE DEJO COMO COLADOR SINO FUERA POR QUE ESTAS EN EL CUERPO DE KAZUKI!-dijo ya fastidiado mientras halaga a Kazuki de la camisa y lo entraba al cuarto de ambos .

-de acuerdo , de acurdo tómense su tiempo –dijo mientras se preparaba para esperar un aburrido sermón de amantes .

En privado , Juubei tomó aire , hablar con Kazuki viendo la cara de Ban sería lo más raro que le hubiera pasado en la vida .. entonces recordó algo que podría salvarlo de tan incómoda como bizarra situación .

-se que es difícil para ti estar en esta situación , y supongo que Midou tampoco está de lo más feliz .. hagamos una cosa no me acostumbro a verte así regresemos solo por esta vez a los tiempos en que mi mundo era solo obscuridad , al menos .. así solo así podre sentir tu verdadero "yo".

Juubei tenía sus ojos azules escondidos tras los parpados , mientras busca tientas las manos de su querido maestro de las cuerdas .. aun sabiendo que esas manos eran las del poseedor del Jagan .

-Juubei .. no tienes que hacer esto si es algo demasiado triste para ti , no quería causarte mas sufrimiento .. tampoco quería que te enojaras conmigo ..

-no estoy molesto contigo perdón si soné enojado .. es solo que me dio mucha frustración pensar que no confiabas en mi

-confío en ti .. lo que no quería era causarte dolor ..

-por que estas cosas siempre te tiene que pasar a ti?

-no sé .. mala suerte .. supongo –dijo Kazuki con la voz entrecortada

Juubei solo le sonrió , aun con sus ojos cerrados .

-es raro no escuchar tu voz cuando hablas .. pero se que eres tu .. Midou tenia razón .. no estoy enamorado de un exterior .. sino de un interior

Las mejillas de ambos se ruborizaron y se quedaron en un largo silencio .

-gracias pro comprender esto .. yo .. te lo agradezco

-no te preocupes .. buscaremos una forma de resolverlo ..

Kazuki no podía dejar de observar el rostro serio de Juubei sus ojos cerrados y ese temple que a veces se veía tan sereno .. deseaba besar sus labios mas que nada en el mundo pero no podía .. no hasta que su alma estuviera en el cuerpo correcto .. era muy frustrante .

-Juubei .. que sucederá si Ban y yo nunca podemos regresar a la normalidad?.. que pasara con nosotros?-preguntó de pronto Kazuki con la voz quebradiza y aun cuando era la voz seria y algo ronca de Ban .. sinceramente se notaba que re Kazuk el que hablaba por el , por ese tono tan sensible que lo caracterizaba en ocasiones .

-hmm –Juubei le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza- no seas bobo eso no sucederá ,,.. ustedes volverán a ser como antes , te lo aseguró no hay que ser pesimista.. estoy segura que se solucionara esto , yo mismo me encargaré . –le dijo con su sonrisa tranquilizadora , Kazuki también sonrió con algo de tristeza pero aun guardado esperanzas

-gracias , juubei ..

Mientras afuera Ban estaba empezando a aburrirse que esos dos se tomaron tanto rato .. se sentía por ratos algo "celoso" de Kazuki con Juubei pero luego sacudía la cabeza para alejar tan "ridículos" pensamientos , pero debía admitir que veía al hilandero con otros ojos .. sobre todo después de lo que había pasado .

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón del Fuuchoin el cascabel , no había podido idear la manera en como Kazuki lo sujetaba a su cabello así que lo había tenido guardado en el bolsillo pro si era necesario .. _¿Qué pasaría con el otro cascabel? Se supone que son dos* .. _

-_que rayos me estará pasado estar tanto tiempo en este cuerpo me está haciendo pensar tonterías –se_ dijo dando un suspiro de resignación

-que tanto hace allí dentro que no se apresuran a salir …

_****prepárense par aun discurso muy empalagoso u/uU****_

-sabes y aunque permanecieras en el cuerpo de otra persona .. yo .. lo que amo de ti es tu alma , tu forma de ser .. me gusta mucho tu apariencia externa por que eres una persona muy bella , pero amo tu interior .. como piensas , como actúas , tus habilidades , tus cualidades de la que carezco . amo eso .. más que nada en el mundo .. si tuviéramos que vivir así .. no te preocupes .. yo te seguiría amando por siempre .. nuestra relación .. seguirá firme Kazuki .. solo quería que lo supieras –dijo el Kakei con la cara toda roja , Kazuki se quedó prácticamente sin aliento no podía creer lo qie escuchaba , Juubei sacrificaría todo por el , y lo aceptaría como fuera su apariencia .. era un amor tan grande que sintió que lloraría de la emoción , sintió un nudo en la garganta , y todo lo que quiera hacer era besar a Juubei y no podía

-Juubei.. yo … no se qué decir .. eres maravilloso .. gracias.. yo quisiera … -Kazuki acercó su rostro al de Juubei pero se detuvo

-tranquilo , esperemos un poco mas .. .. seamos pacientes

-si , tienes razón … lo siento –ambos solo se sonrojaron , ante la situación y se dispusieron salir del cuarto antes que Ban pensara "cosas" como era su costumbre no le iban a dar razones para molestarlos .

-Al fin .. ya era hora de que salieran de allí mas les vale no hayan hecho nada "sospechoso"

-Ya Midou .. vamos a resolver esto de una vez, revisaré si la figurilla esta completamente pegad y seca e iremos de inmediato a devolverla al cliente , para que nos diga de una vez por todas como regresar a la normalidad –habló Kazuki con decisión , seguido de Juubei quien tenia sus ojos carrados tras los lentes oscuras que usaba a menudo .

-vaya hasta que al fin pesamos con lógica … me parece bien

Así los tres se encaminaba hacia el Honky Tonk con la estatuilla bien guardad dentro de un suéter , dentro de una bolsa y este dentro de la mochila de Ban que el maestro del jagan llevaba a la espalda .

Entonces en cuanto salieron del apartamento , sintieron que no estaba solos sintieron que eran observados por alguien más y es efectivamente y son previo aviso previo parecieron varios hombre vestidos de negro los cuales Ban y Kazuki reconocieron en seguida

-pero que rayos!

-sabes que tienen el lapislázuli y es hora de que nos lo entreguen ya!

-son los tipos del barco!

Eran numerosos y se avanzaron contra los tres , un buen grupo acorraló a Juubei quien abrió de inmediato sus ojos y sacó sus agujas dispuesto a luchar y a defender a Kazuki pero cuando se percató ya otro numero rodeaban al Fuuchoin , pero el que estaba mas acorralado era Ban quien tenia la mochila , como 12 tipos se le acercaban amenazadoramente en forma de semicírculo cerrando cualquier escape

-ya estuvo bueno .. nuestro amo está furioso! Entreguen el Anubis..

-JA, ESO NUNCA!

JUST LOOK INTO EVIL EYES, EVIL EYES HONEY  
>I'll teach you the meaning of "jagan!"<br>EVIL EYES, EVIL EYES  
>JUST A MINUTE!<br>Have a nice dream?

Los tipos se lanzaron contra Ban quien con su cuerpo logró proteger la mochila pues lo menos que quería era que la figurilla que tanto trabajo les había constado reconstruir se hiciera añicos .. empezó a repartir patadas y puñetazos , por fortuna el cuerpo en buena forma , ágil y delgado del Fuuchoin era perfecto para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo .

-JUUBEI! , BAN!, cuidado! –El Fuuhoin lograba esquivar los ataques de aquellos hombres que se le avanzaban como enjambre , pero aun le costaba trabajo moverse estando en un cuerpo ajeno , aunque ya se había acostumbrado bastante a estar en el cuerpo de Miodu aun se le hacía incomodo a la hora de luchar , pero lo bueno es que tenia la gran fuerza de Ban de su parte .. si tal solo supiera usar la mordedura de serpiente .. o aun mejor .,.. el jagan!

-KAZUKI!-Juubei reaccionó rápidamente tratando de acercarse hasta Kazuki para ayudarlo pues podía ver que tenia dificultad pero los tipos lo arrastraban lejos de su objetivo , además había algo más que lo incomodaba, Kazuki le había dicho "Ban" al maestro del jagan cuando normalmente le decía "Midou-kun" o "Midou-san" si mucho , pero llamar a la serpiente con su nombre de pila? , eso lo tenia algo molesto, no sabía exactamente en que momento habían ganado esa confianza , pero lo cierto es que aquel arranque de celos lo estaba distrayendo de su pela por que lo había botado al suelo .

-JUUBEI! – Kazuki seguía siendo acosado por esos sujetos y no lo dejaban prestarle atención a su compañero caído … -rayos! Ban! Como uso la mordedura de serpiente!

-ahggg! –Ban también tenia suficientes problemas protegiendo con una mano la mochila con su frágil y valioso contenido y con la otra tratando de quitarse a esos moscas de encima –solo concentra tu fuerza a tu mano derecha y arremetes con todo no es complicado! Hasta tu podrías hacerlo …

-rayos! , suena sencillo pero no creo que lo sea .. como calculo como para no Matarlos!-dijo al cabo de un rato aunque de verdad se estaba hartando de tantos ataques simultáneos , era como si salieran de todas partes

Begging and screaming for your life, huh?  
>Ain't it great?<p>

How's it feel to be finished off by being eaten by a snake?  
>The snake bites!<br>Are you gonna try to get away from me? 

-no tuvieron suficiente! No saben en todos los problemas que nos han metido!-Kazuki hizo el intento de hacer como Ban le había dicho .. _"reúno mi energía en mi brazo .. y luego arremeto_ " –MODEDURA .. DE SERPIENTE !- Kazuki cerró sus ojos empuñò su brazo y dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas , el tipo salió prácticamente volando y dio como bola de boliche contra otros de sus secuaces , y había hecho chuza , como si los otros hombrecillos no fueran más que pino de bolos, Kazuki e quedó con los ojos bien abiertos no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado , observó su puño cerrado y sonrió satisfecho _"así que esa es la mordedura de serpiente, wow! __Es poderosa"_

-ESO! –Ban sonrió satisfecho .. lo había logrado pero ahora era su turno .. Oye .. hilandero! Como le hago con los hilos!

-Ban.. todo lo que debes hacer , es pensar en el hilo como una extensión de tu cuerpo , los hilos segarían el ritmo de tu corazón

-RAYOS! ESO FUE TAN CLARO .. .gracias Kazuki , es muy útil –dijo Ban fastidiado mientras veía el cascabel en su mano derecha y buscaba la manera de hacerlo funcionar

Juubei volvió a quedar en shock por segunda vez ese día … pues no era solo Kazuki quien había variado su trato con Midou , también Midou había cambiado su trato con Kazuki .. como había pasado de decirle Hilandero fenómeno a decirle por su nombre .. ni si quiera "Fuuchoin" sino Kazuki descaradamente como solo el podía decirle , esto lo molestó tanto que con un solo ataque de sus agujas se quito a gran parte de los sujetos que lo atacaban de encima .

-Bueno a ver .. como si los hilos fueran extensiones de mi mano … ni siquiera puedo hacer que salgan del cascabel! Rayos Kazuki como le hago!-decía desesperado dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra .

_-vamos Ban .. tu puedes.. __vamos!-_se dijo mientras agitaba el cascabel por fortuna por fin el hilo salió rápidamente tenso y estirado , y les hizo de zancadilla a tres tipos de un solo que cayeron encima de otros 4 , y así logrando librase bastante del acoso!-si! Eso!, que te pareció?-le preguntó a Kazuki

-no estuvo mal .. pero aun debes decirme como usar el jagan!

JUST LOOK INTO EVIL EYES, EVIL EYES HONEY  
>I'll show you what you want to see<br>EVIL EYES, EVIL EYES  
>JUST A MINUTE!<br>Have a nice dream?  
>Are you gonna try to get away from me?<p>

-eso no ..

-que cosa? –Kazuki abrió grandes los ojos sintió que estaba aun paso de que Ban le revelara el gran misterio tras el jagan pero . había dicho que no? –no lo podía creer

-el jagan no lo puede usar nadie más que yo , eso no te lo puedo decir –le dijo mientras seguía despachando tipos de un lado al otro tomando practica en el asunto de los hilos

-porque?

-por que no .. Kazuki es muy peligroso!

-Kazuki! Cuidado!-era Juuebi el que le gritaba la advertencia a Kazuki quien se había distraído por un segundo un sujeto lo agarró por detrás por el cuello tratando de ahorcarlo , pero gracias a algunas agujas que Juubei logro lanzar le quito al tipo de cuello

-gracias Juubei

-presta atención a tu batalla!

-si! - Kazuki sintió un cierto enfado en la voz de Juubei

Y mientras esta batalla se desarrollaba , el reloj del Honky Tonk estaba a 5 minutos de marcar las 6 de tarde , Ginji estaba que se moría de los nervios y Hven también y no era para menos pues un muy puntual Sr. Abott entrò al lugar de lo mas sereno .

-Buenas tarde señores , ya está aquí mi Anubis de lapizlazuri?

_**Continurà…. **_

Jojo no me pregunten como dieron las 6 de la tarde en todo eso pero la cosa es que hoy si se puso feo , jajaj y les cuento que el siguiente capi será el cap final jejejejeej , así que por nada , pero por nada del mundo se lo pueden perder!

Hasta entonces gracias por leer!


	10. esto  ha terminado

**Hola a todos es un verdadero placer saludarlos nuevamente primero que nada me disculpo por la demora con este fic .. y sobre todo por haberme quedado en el penúltimo capítulo pero ahora sí , agárrense de donde puedan por que les traigo es el capi final . **

**Espero les guste, gracias por leer. Esto es "Soul Exchange".**

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A :**_ Lo que tenga "*" tiene su llamada al final del fic , son aclaraciones que no deben obviar, Lo que está en letras _cursivas_ son pensamientos.

Puede contener lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo

Ahora sí , esperando que no se me haya olvidado nada al fic…

**En el capi anterior…**

-eso no ..

-que cosa? –Kazuki abrió grandes los ojos sintió que estaba aun paso de que Ban le revelara el gran misterio tras el jagan pero . había dicho que no? –no lo podía creer

-el jagan no lo puede usar nadie más que yo , eso no te lo puedo decir –le dijo mientras seguía despachando tipos de un lado al otro tomando practica en el asunto de los hilos

-porque?

-por qué no .. Kazuki es muy peligroso!

-Kazuki! Cuidado!-era Juubei el que le gritaba la advertencia a Kazuki quien se había distraído por un segundo un sujeto lo agarró por detrás por el cuello tratando de ahorcarlo , pero gracias a algunas agujas que Juubei logró lanzar le quito al tipo de cuello

-gracias Juubei

-presta atención a tu batalla!

-si! - Kazuki sintió un cierto enfado en la voz de Juubei

Y mientras esta batalla se desarrollaba , el reloj del Honky Tonk estaba a 5 minutos de marcar las 6 de tarde , Ginji estaba que se moría de los nervios y Hven también y no era para menos pues un muy puntual Sr. Abott entró al lugar de lo más sereno .

-Buenas tarde señores , ya está aquí mi Anubis de lapislázuli?

**10. Esto ha terminado **

-Sr… Abott! -dijo Hven tragando saliva , y viendo al hombre elegantemente vestido como siempre parado en la entrada del café

-y bien?-dijo sin mostrar impaciencia en su voz , pero si en sus gestos pues no dejaba de mover el pie derecho y de estregar sus manos con cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad .

-vera… -Ginji estaba por decir algo cualquier cosa o excusa , cuando su celular sonó , todos voltearon a ver como sabiendo a la perfección quien era el que le llamaba

-GINJI! –La voz al celular era la de Ban pero sonaba cansada y sobre todo agitada

-Ban-chan!- Ginji podía escucharlo gritar frenéticamente y se asuntó mucho sobre todo por lo que le decía : -ven pronto ayúdanos! , estamos siendo atacados con Kazuki por quitarnos la estatuilla , ven rápido, estamos .. en las cercanías de la entrada de la fortaleza –le dijo y luego la llamada se cortó.

-BAN-CHAN!- era inútil cuanto gritara el rubio por su móvil , puso un rostro de completa determinación y salió corriendo del Honky Tonk sin dar explicaciones

-GIN! PERO QUE PASA?-exigió la rubia una explicación a aquel comportamiento

- Sr. Abott si tanto quiere su estatuilla tendrá que venir conmigo por ella-dijo mientras seguía corriendo en busca de Ban .

El hombre solo asintió y fue tras Ginji , seguido de la negociadora quien no podía creer lo que sucedía .

_**Mientras … **_

-No hables mientras luchas.. jejeje o no te concentraras-le dijo uno de los tipos con sarcasmo mientras agarraba a Kazuki (Ban) del cuello y le arrancaba el celular , el aparato cayó estruendosamente al suelo , de un golpe seco y su batería se salió , la pantalla se despegó así como la caratula y las teclas .

-KAZUKI!- Juubei lanzó un par de agujas a la pierna del tipo lo que lo hizo caer al suelo sin equilibrio y este soltó a Kazuki quien cayó al suelo liberándose del ataque y teniendo tiempo para huir . Por otro lado Ban , (en el cuerpo de Kazuki ) trataba a toda costa de proteger la mochila que continuaba conteniendo su frágil cargamento pero en la confusión , un tipo logró arrebatárselo de un golpe seco y doloroso en el estomago , lo que lo hizo escupir algo de sangre y saliva .

-MIERDA! –suelta eso!-Ban halaba con todas sus fuerzas pero los tipos eran mas y el estaba herido y muy agotado , por lo que quitarle la mochila con la figurilla dentro fue como quitarle el dulce a un bebé .

-ya lo tenemos!-el sujeto sacó la estatuilla que ya estaba completa entre sus manos le quito los suéteres y demás cosas que la envolvían y la examinó mientras lamia la superficie morbosa y pervertidamente .

-ALTO!- un relámpago impactó al sujeto quien en su descuido y el shock que le propiciaban dejó caer la estatuilla , todas las maridas se centraron en ella cuando iba cayendo al suelo como en cámara lenta

-los hilos BAN! , usa los hilos!-le gritó Kazuki a Ban quien estaba idiotizado viendo como se caía la estatuilla –evita que se caiga! Ban!

-bien .. –Ban concentró toda su energía o por lo menos la que le quedaba de ella en su interior porque después de esa batalla en un cuerpo ajeno estaba molido y trató de recordar cómo usar los hilos , la valiosa estatuilla estaba a centímetros del suelo cuando Ban ( en el cuerpo de Kazu claro ) uso los hilos y halo la estatuilla fuera de peligro hasta sus manos

-wow! Lo hice-se dijo sin creérselo del todo y con la estatuilla en alto entre sus manos de manera triunfal

-bien!-Kazuki lo felicitó dándole una sonrisa suave , Ban no supo porque pero se había ruborizado un poco . El Sr. Abott quien también había llegado a la escena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al igual que Hven quien ya pensaban en el valioso lapislázuli como un montòn de trozos en el piso .

- QUE ESTÀ PASANDO AQUÍ? –Ginji observaba todo como en un sueño , porque Ban se llamaba a sí mismo? y porque tanto Kazuki como Ban parecían más torpes de lo normal? , jeje es decir por qué les estaba constando tanto trabajo deshacerse de aquellos molestos tipos de negro .. algo no encajaba , y las sospechas de Ginji aumentaban

-Ban! Cuidado!- de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo un estrepitoso sonido de hélices justo en sus cabezas y de un helicóptero que planeaba muy bajo . Sobre ellos cayó una enorme red con bolitas de acero en las puntas y esta cayó justo sobre Ban tirándolo al suelo apenas logró cubrir la estatuilla con su cuerpo para evitar que se dañara , pero ahora estaba preso como un animal salvaje debajo de la pesada red de la cual por más que luchaba no lograba liberarse .

-KAZU!-Ginji trató en vano de acercarse a ayudar a su amigo por que mas hombres rodearon al chico enredado en la trampa

-Sr. Abott-la rubia alejó al señor lo mas que pudo de la situación, pues esta estaba poniéndose en extremo peligrosa se resguardaron tras un muro en un estrecho pasadizo donde podían observar lo que ocurría , el Sr, Abott abrió grandes los ojos al reconocer el helicóptero desde donde había atacado a Ban

-ese helicóptero es de la familia!, es Justin Abott mi sobrino –dijo ante los atónitos ojos de Hven

-su sobrino?..

-se acabó.. ya es demasiado .. entreguen de una vez por todo el lapislázuli , como se atreven a dar una maldita replica .. una falsificación es de lo más vulgar-gritó un tipo por un auto parlante , el tipejo venia bajando unas escalerillas de cuerda desde el helicóptero hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos .

-quien demonios es ese!-

-ese maldito bastardo .. toda la vida detrás de mis piezas de museo solo le interesa su estúpida colección –el Sr. Abott parecía temblar de rabia ante la sola imagen de su sobrino en carne y hueso , al darse cuenta que siempre estuvo detrás de todo .

-ahh pero si es mi tío Abott detrás de una linda chica escondiéndose como siempre –dijo el otro sujeto mientras bajaba del edificio acrobáticamente , tenia puesto un traje muy estrafalario color negro brillante y el cabello oscuro descogido en una coleta engomillada de tanto gel para el cabello una barba de candado un par de bigotes algo al estilo _Dali*. _

_-_Justin!.. no te conformas con todas las pieza que ya tienes en tu poder? ¿ por qué no quieres compartir la estatuilla de lapislázuli para que todos la vea en un museo donde debe estar en vez de tenerla escondida en tu estúpida colección privada!

-cállate , tú no sabes nada .. de coleccionistas , como odiaría mostrarla ante los ojos vulgares de la gente que ni siquiera aparecían el arte .. no tendría sentido .. un total desperdicio –dijo con arrogancia mientras se acercaba a Ban que estaba tendido en el suelo con la figurilla abrazada

-vaya , vaya …. Aquí está mi preciada pieza .. –dámela ahora!-exigió

-NO NUNCA! NO DESPUÈS DE LO QUE HEMOS PASADO!-Ban se negaba a siquiera quitarle los dedos de encima

-si ,.. estoy completamente consciente y enterado de lo que les ha pasado y por eso querrás entregármela-dijo con una voz engreída y abusiva –se que están malditos .. y si no me dan la figurilla no volverán jamás a la normalidad .

Ban y Kazuki abrieron grandes los ojos , al igual que todos los otros en completo asombro ..

-¿Cómo lo sabía?

-mandé a mis hombres a que les siguieran después de enterarme que habían sobrevivido al naufragio del barco , no podía quitarles el ojo de encima , así me enteré que estaban malditos! -hizo una pausa dramática y sobre actuada para luego seguir- todo aquel que se mete con la figurilla del lapislázuli sufre grandes consecuencias , es increíble que estén vivos todavía –dijo Justin con cara de asombro y de psicópata que realmente asustaba .

-malditos?-Ginji volteo a ver a Ban en busca de una explicación .. sin embargo fue Kazuki quién se decidió a darle esa ansiada explicación

-Sr. Ginji ,..- queríamos decírselo pero no sabíamos si traería consecuencias si había mas implicados , además Juubei también se enteró de una o de otra manera -Kazuki se ruborizó un poco , Ginji no podía creerlo el ya había percibido algo raro en esos dos pero ahora todo se confirmaba era increíble ver a Ban siendo tan dulce , amable y educado mientras ver a "Kazuki" blasfemar mientras gritaba improperios allí atrapado bajo la red de pesca que le había lanzado . Era sinceramente chocante .

-YA.. YA .. TODO ESTA ACLRARADO YA LO SABE TODO EL MUNDO SI QUIERES LO VOCIFERAS A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS Y LO SUBES EN LA RED! .Y TU NO TE QUEDES ALLI CON CARA DE IDIOTA GINJI SACAME DE AQUÍ!-

-Ah? O_o ya voy Ban -"_si, sin duda ese es Ban"_ n_nU por alguna razón Ginji se sentía orgulloso de haberse dado cuenta de eso con anterioridad solo que tal vez no se lo imaginó tan drástico pero había percibido algo distinto en Ban y eso le llenaba de contento .

-no te acerques.. denme el Lapislázuli .. es una orden. o .. se quedan viviendo así para siempre . –les gritó Justin ya bastante iracundo antes que Ginji pudiera dar un solo paso .

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-lo sabía , en cuanto comenzaron con esas excusas ridículas e "inevitables" retrasos debí suponer que el Anubis tenía que ver en esto .. –dijo el viejo Abott

-No puedo creerlo , entonces .. la maldición .. es que sus cuerpos están cambiados?-preguntó Hven incrédula

-no .. no son sus cuerpos .. son sus almas , las que están cambiadas –dijo el Sr. Abott con gran solemnidad

-no puedo creer que lo de la maldición fuera cierto .. es tan increíble ..

-solo la verdadera estatuilla puede revertir la maldición , y hacer que sus almas regresen al cuerpo que les corresponde , eso fue porque quisiste que el Anubis fuera de tu colección privada .. fue un fin tan egoísta que has interferido en la vida de estos chicos , por tu necedad- dijo Abott con verdadero enojo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su sobrino , a quien poco aprecia importarle las desdichas ajenas

-nada de eso .. la culpa no fue mía , esta estatuilla ya estaría en mi colección privada donde pertenece sin meter en líos a nadie sino no metieras tu decrepita nariz en todo , Tio!

-ya basta!-dejen de pensar en ustedes, Ban y Kazu deben volver a la normalidad , después ustedes verán como resuelven sus problemas , solo déjenles la oportunidad de volver a tener sus vidas –intervino Ginji , Ban sonrió

-Ginji idiota…

-Sr. Ginji …

-Pero ni siquiera saben cómo revertir la maldición ¿o si saben?-preguntó Justin con una cara de maldad y sarcasmo

-acaso tu si sabes maldito?-preguntó Ban mientras se revolvía entre las redes más que furioso .

Juubei aprovechó el momento de distracción y lanzó una cuadrilla de agujas filosas y logró cortar las redes que tenían cautivo a Ban quien ni lerdo ni perezoso escapó en un rápido movimiento.

-GINJI .. ATRAPALA!-lanzó la estatuilla por los aires a todos se les crispó los nervios de ver salir volando la costosa estatuilla , pero el rubio la atrapó en el aire como si se tratara de una pelota de futbol americano .

-PERO.. QUE RAYOS ESPERAN NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS! RECUPEREN EL ANUBIS!- les gritó Justin a sus hombres quienes bajaron la guardia cuando Ban estuvo prisionero en la red pero no se dieron ni cuenta cuando escapó e hizo su movimiento , Ginji electrocutó a varios en el camino lanzándolos despedidos mientras los burlaba a todos con gran agilidad .

-Sr. Ginji cuidado!- era el mismo Justin el que se lanzaba contra el rubio , era muy ágil y probablemente escondía mas trucos bajo la manga

-YA BASTA! DEVUELVANME EL ANUBIS! YA!- era gracioso ver como parcian dos niños peleándose por un juguete uno halaba para un lado y el otro para el otro , un chibi Ginji tenía agarrado a el Anubis de las orejitas , mientras un chibi Justin malvado y enojado lo tenía agarrado de las patas , en un esmerado forcejeo, el Anubis se fue justo al piso y ahora no hubo nadie ni nada que pudiera evitar que se hiciera añicos .

-EL ANUBIS!

-CRAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKK!-Solo el ruido ensordecedor de la figura quebrándose en miles de pedazos contra el duro piso , todos se quedaron expectantes .

Tanto Ban como Kazuki corrieron para intentar rescatar la figurilla del suelo , pero sus dedos apenas la rozaron antes que quedara hecha pedazos en el suelo .

-se acabó .. todo terminó .. quedaremos así para siempre –dijo Kazuki con la voz entrecortada , cualquiera pensaría que rompería a llorar allí mismo pero solo se quedó allí arrodillado a la par de los trozos de .lo que quedaba de la estatuilla y Ban también con un rostro triste y desanimado ya ni siquiera estaba molesto estaba destruido como el Anubis .

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral de todo los presentes, el Sr. Abott y su sobrino tenían los rostros sumamente pálidos , y chibi Ginji sollozaba a penas . Juubei bajó el rostro como dándose por vencido , cerró los ojos como si con eso pudiera borrar esa realidad y evitar la terrible imagen de saber que no volver a tener a al Kazuki de siempre al Kazuki que quería y adoraba y sin saber cómo enfrentar todo aquello que le golpeaba la cara como un guante de hierro .

-bien se acabó felices?.. ahora cada quien puede tomar sus pedazos del Anubis y así los pueden poner unos en el patético museo y otros en su estúpida colección –dijo Ban con enojo

-Ban-chan!.. es todo mi culpa.. –sollozo un chibi Ginji

-no .. Ginji –Ban le dio a Ginji es sonrisa que conocía en Kazuki pero que al rubio le dolió tanto no poder ver en los labios de Ban , le dolió como un puñetazo en el corazón . –no es tu culpa .. ya no importa

-Ban.. chan…

-vamos hilandero no te quedes allí lamentándote .o daremos mas lástima de la que seguramente ya damos, no quiero seguir siendo un patético –le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano a Kazuki quien seguía de rodillas en el suelo suspirando por la "leche derramada", -vamos –le ofreció para que se levantara , Kazuki solo sonrió débilmente y tomó su propia mano fue una sensación muy extraña y peculiar .

-que es eso?-Hven se volteó asustada por que de pronto la tierra había empezado a temblar

-un terremoto!

Todo se movía como gelatina , y no podían tan siquiera mantenerse de pie , por la intensidad del sismo , de pronto el cuerpo de Kazuki y el de Ban estaban brillando rodeados por una extraña aura refulgente .

-BAN-CHAN!-ginji estaba estupefacto

-KAZUKI!-Juubei trató de acercarse pero los movimientos de la tierra que daba tumbos impedía cualquier intento de mantenerse de pie y mucho menos de caminar en alguna posible dirección .

El aura brillante que rodeaba a Ban (cuerpo de Kazuki) era una luz de un azul profundo , que estaba presente alrededor de todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Mientras que el aura que rodeaba a Kazuki (cuerpo de Ban) era un aura verde brillante , ambos parecían estar como en medio de un profundo trance , de pronto las energías que los rodeaban se condensaron en una pequeña esfera de luz , la esfera de luz azul salió de la boca del cuerpo de Kazuki y la esfera de luz verde salió de la boca del cuerpo de Ban y abandonaron los cuerpos , mientras que parecían regresar a donde pertenecían , la esfera azul entró por la boca entre abierta de Ban y la esfera verde se coló cuidadosamente entre los labios de Kazuki , la luz volvió a expandirse solo que ahora los colores estaban cambiados y como aparecieron esas auras luminosas desaparecieron también tan misteriosamente y fugazmente como se había presentado , Ban y Kazuki cayeron al suelo desmayados .

-BAN-CHAN!-Ginji corrió hasta donde estaba Ban pero no sabia que hacer Ban era Kazuki todavía?

-Kazuki!-en cuanto ese "intercambio" de energías concluyó el terremoto cesó también como si hubieran estado estrechamente relacionado, y entonces el maestro de la agujas pudo ir hasta la escena y tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Kazuki .

-creo que la maldición terminó –dijo Juubei guardando esperanzas mientras acariciaba con sutileza el rostro del Fuuchoin el cual precia sereno y tranquilo .

-que rayos fue eso?-dijo Hven saliendo de un escondite cerciorándose de que era seguro salir .

Justin y Abott estaba solo allí parados viendo el destrozo , si habían rivalidades allí se había terminado, ya no había nada por que pelear.

Entonces llegó el momento en el cual se revelaría la verdad.. Los ojos zafiros de Ban se abrieron despacio como re-acomodado todo su mundo y su realidad alrededor .

-Ban-chan? eres tu?-Ginji esperaba con los dedos cruzados conteniendo la respiración , Juubei también , no quería llevarse otra decepción .

-Ginji… que pasó? -Ban se sentó en el suelo y se sobó la cabeza la cual parecía estarle matando .

-Ban?...

-por que todos me miran con esa cara de idiotas! … que creen que soy payaso de circo para que me ven con esas caras!-dijo molesto

-BAN-CHAN! Si eres tu –chibi Ginji lo abrazó mientras bailaba su danza de la felicidad con abanicos .. estaba confirmado era Ban ..

-volviste volviste..mira- .. Ginji sacó su celular e hizo que Ban se viera en el reflejo de la pantalla

-que?-Ban no podía creerlo , se llevo las manos a la cara luego a su pelo, luego a sus ropas y se puso a saltar de contento

-WIIII!-ahora eran chibi Ginji y chibi Ban los que bailaban de alegría y es que el maestro del Jagan definitivamente no podía estar más feliz..

Kazuki despertó después de un rato incorporándose a medias en el suelo sintiéndose terriblemente adolorido a su lado Juubei le esperaba con una sonrisa ..

-bienvenido .. –le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce y feliz que disipó por fin todos sus miedos, el Fuuchoin le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como tanto había querido hacerlo pero no había podido y lo hubiera besado allí mismo de no ser que todos los estaban viendo . Sin embargo para su sorpresa Juubei no se contuvo y lo besó en los labios ante las miradas curiosas de todos . Kazuki devolvió el beso con entusiasmo , para que Juubei hiciera eso sin importarle quienes estuviera a su alrededor significaba que de verdad le había extrañado y eso lo llenó de contento .

-gracias .. Juubei, te extrañé mucho

-y yo a ti .. –le dijo en voz muy baja mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse mientras Ban hacia caso omiso a la escenita romántica que habían montado esos dos , y prefirió hacerse el loco .

-jaja que bien todo volvió a la normalidad-dijo Hven acercándose para celebrar junto con los Get Backers

-que bueno , de verdad me alegro que hayan vuelto a la normalidad me hubiera sentido muy culpable de no ser así –dijo el Sr. Abott con nostalgia mientras recogía los pedazos de la figura de Anubis

-aun no entiendo como se revirtió la maldición si la estatuilla ya estaba rota –recalcó Justin

-seguramente al romperse se liberó todo su poder .. , ya no importa

-Sr. Justin-uno de los hombres vestidos de negro de Justin se le acercó y le murmuró algo al oído , a lo que el otro solo asintió

-Tío.. de verdad lo lamento me comporté como un niño caprichoso y pude haber causado un gran sufrimiento en estas personas .. de verdad lo lamento

-ya no importa . el Anubis está roto , un gran patrimonio de la humanidad se ha perdido

-lo sé .. pero a uno de mis empleados se le ha ocurrido una idea para reparar un poco el daño –dijo el de barba mientras el sujeto anterior volvía pero esta vez con una caja , los Get Backers se acercaron

-que es?-preguntó curioso chibi Ginji

-este es la replica del lapislázuli , tan bien hecha que yo mismo pensé que era la genuina , tío por favor ponla en su museo .. como muestra de disculpa por mi comportamiento –dijo el sobrino parecía realmente arrepentido , el tío la tomo y le dio una sonrisa

-esta bien .. me parece que al menos así la gente podría conocerla.

-Bueno .. pues entonces la misión está completada!-dijo Ginji dando saltitos

-no , no lo está .. la obra se quebró y no completamos la misión –dijo Kazuki preocupado

-ustedes han hecho mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en nombre del arte .. arriesgaron sus vidas , incluso sus almas , creo que eso merece una recompensa-dijo el Sr. Abott con una sonrisa a lo que los Get Bakcers sonrieron más que felices

-bueno me retiro .. adiós tío y sé que no me perdonarás por esto .. sé que aun habrá rivalidad entre nosotros pero solo quiero que sepas que eres un gran curador de museo .. sigue delante .. perdón por hablar tantas veces mal de tu trabajo –dijo el más joven Abott subiendo de nuevo a su helicóptero cabis- bajo y sin fuerzas suficiente como para ver a su tío a los ojos tras lo que había hecho , los tipos de negro desparecieron como sombras y el helicóptero se puso en marcha

-Sr. Justin Abott espere-dijo Ban

-que sucede?

-tenga al menos llévese un trozo del lapislázuli de recuerdo .. piense mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas en el futuro –le dijo con tono serio mientras enfocaba sus ojos azules en la mirada asustadiza del sobrino del curador

-si , lo haré .. gracias-y se subió al helicóptero el cual se alejó despareciendo de vista con su ruido .

En cuanto el sobrino se alejo , el Sr. Abott saco su chequera , aquí está.. gracias por el trabajo Get Backers , tendió un cheque a Ban y uno a Kazuki quienes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la cantidad escrita en aquel inocente papel .

-Sr. Abott esto es mucho dinero .. y además .. en realidad nunca completamos la misión .. –dijo Kazuki algo aturdido

-que estas diciendo! Cállate Kazuki!-le ordenó Ban blandiendo su puño .

-jajaja , nada de eso! Ustedes son los mejores recuperadores de todos los tiempos, lo digo en serio .. se lo merecen después de todo lo que hicieron

-pues claro , después de que casi nos quedamos cambiados para siempre.. es lo menos que podía hacer por meternos en terrible lio-dijo Ban mientras no paraba de ver una y otra vez su cheque

-BAN!-lo regañó Kazuki

-jiji tiene razón .. además todo esto sirvió de escarmiento a mi sobrino al parecer se quedo pensado en el daño que había causado y le quedó verdadero miedo a las maldiciones , ya no tomará esas cosas al a ligera y las respetarà mas .

-y quien no .. imagínese quedarse en el cuerpo de este tipo el resto de tu vida-dijo Ban con cara de enfado señalando a Kazuki con cierto menosprecio

-oye! .. creo que todos aprendimos algo de esta experiencia o no Ban?-Kazuki le dio una de esas sonrisa que derretían a Ban y que adoraba ver por fin en su lugar en el rostro del hilandero, donde debía estar donde pertenecía , se puso rojo y prefirió ver a otro lado para disimular –aprendimos? .. esto fue horrible..

-pero ahora Ban ya no es un escéptico- lo bromeò Hven a lo que todos rieron un rato Ban solo trataba de hacerse el desentendido

-entonces que?.. sin resentimientos?-Kazuki le tindío la mano en una ademán de tregua , Ban realmente hubiera deseado algo más que un apretón de manos , pero no podía , su orgullo no le permitía tal extremo mucho era que se dejara abrazar a golpes y regaños por el pequeño rubio . Pero abrazar a Kazuki era otra cosa sobre todo cuando el Kakei estaba allí tan cerca.

-ya que.. le dio la mano de mala gana y sintió una agradable sensación al saber que su mano era su mano y la de Kazuki era la de Kazuki , fue como un gran alivio .

-bueno .. entonces me voy no olviden visitar el museo –dijo el Sr. Abott mientras subía a su vehículo y se despedía de los recuperadores .

-gracias por todo

-no .. nada de eso , gracias a ustedes –el Sr. Aboott desapreció en su choche blanco en el cual se alejó.

-OIGAN VEAN ESO!-Ginji señalaba a un paracaidista en el cielo , el cual se enredó cerca de unos árboles a unos metros del lugar

-he? Un paracaidista?

-qué raro ..

Kazuki vio la cara de satisfacción de Mido ..

-fue el jagan verdad?-le dijo al oído cuando pasaba a su lado

-hmm tal vez.. se lo merecía no?

-jejejeje n_nU

**-FIN-**

*Dali: Salvador Dalí : el pintor español , conocido por sus impactantes y oníricas imágenes surrealistas y para fines de este fic, conocido también por sus extravagantes bigotes XXD

**Bueno .. jaja hasta aquí este loco fic , jajaja muchas gracias a tods por leer y por su apoyo , si quieren saber que fue eso del paracaídas con más detalle.. lean el epílogo muy pronto .. hasta entonces. **

**Se cuidan y espero sus comentarios!**

**Bye! **


	11. Epilogo

**Hola a todos primero que nada debo agradecer por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final y por todos sus ambles comentarios. Sin embargo quedaron algunas cositas pendientes por lo que este epilogo es pera aclarar estos cabos sueltos jejeje . Esto es "Soul Exchange". Espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños ,Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , así como de Shonen Jump Magazine , Tv Tokio y demás patrocinadores .

_**N/A :**_ Lo que tenga "*" tiene su llamada al final del fic , son aclaraciones que no deben obviar, Lo que está en letras _cursivas_ son pensamientos. Hay un Ban/Kazuki sutil .

_**N/A:**___esto va para una amiguita especial que ya sabe quién es XXD , jaja que le gustó mucho el Ban/Kazuki que había estado trabajando en este fic , y pues este epilogo va para ti , jejeje aunque hago la aclaración que soy mas fan de Juubei/Kazu que el Ban/Kazu pero bueno hay que variar ne? _**izayoi303 **_este epi es para ti , jejeje que lo disfrutes .__

_**Epilogo**_

Después de que el Sr. Justin Abott subió a su helicóptero particular , no podía sacarse aquellos ojos azules de la cabeza eran como hipotónicos , de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mal , confundido , sudoroso y angustiado .. de pronto cuando subió su mirada , según èl para distraerse un poco con el paisaje , lo único que vio fue como todo el helicóptero estaba lleno de estatuillas de Anubis de todos los tamaños estaban por todas partes y los ojos de azul lapislázuli profundo de los Anubis brillaban malignamente como acorralándolo con culpabilidad , comenzó a sudar frio presa del miedo y a sentirse atrapado envuelto en un demencial mareo .

Cuando vio sus manos , estas estaban avejentadas y arrugadas y cuando se vio en el reflejo de los Anubis , lo que vio fue a su Tio Abott arrugado y decrepito que le sonreía psicóticamente .

No pudo mas con esa locura , con esa horrible y maléfica ensoñación , esa pesadilla viviente , tomo su paracaídas de emergencia y se lazó del helicóptero como tratando de escapar de las escalofriante escena , pegando alaridos , ni el piloto ni el copito del helicóptero pudieron evitar que se lanzara de la aeronave como un energúmeno , para mala suerte en la confusión apenas le había dado tiempo a abrir su paracaídas y había quedado enredado en la copa de unos altos árboles , sujetándose la cabeza y gritando aterrado sin poder escapar .

-_Tuviste … un sueño placentero ._ –esa voz se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras trataba en vano de desenredar el paracaídas frenéticamente y bajarse del árbol como lo haría un mono .

_**4 meses después del incidente con el Anubis **_

Ban Midou caminaba fastidiado mientras salía de una liberaría con un arsenal de marcadores y lapiceros de colores que usarían Ginji y él para hacer sus letreritos de recuperación .. el negocio iba tan mal que no tenían clientes desde hacía un buen tiempo y encima el dinero que el Sr. Abott le había pagado por el trabajo se estaba acabando entre deudas y pagos a la comisaria por liberar a su "bebe" y pagar sus multas , así como la muy larga cuenta pendiente de pagar que tenían acumulada con Paul . Iba tan ensimismado en sus cuentas y problemas que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien

-lo siento .. –se disculpó de mala gana

-está bien Ban .. no te preocupes-El mencionando abrió grandes los ojos y subió el rostro para ver a su interlocutor encontrándose con el rostro alegre y dulce del hilandero . Se encrespó todo y de inmediato toda la cara se le puso roja , había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron .. desde el trabajo de la estatuilla maldita para ser exactos .. todo ese tiempo sin verlo decididamente lo había trastornado por que ahora solo verlo lo ponía demasiado nervioso para su gusto .

-KA.. KAZUKI! –Ban trataba por todos los medios fingir que le daba igual verlo o no

-Que tal? .. haciendo compras?-preguntó alegre, Ban le dio un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza , traía una ropa muy veraniega . Unos pantalones cortos al muslo lo que dejaba ver unas lindas y largas piernas blancas de porcelana , unas sandalias y una camisa sin hombros .

-hmm , si y tu?-dijo evitando a toda costa encontrarse de frente con esos ojos castaños que lo atormentaban tanto

-también compré algo de comida para Deimos y unas compras que me pidió Juubei- dijo con una sonrisa

-a que bueno me alegra.. – estaba decidido a solo alejarse pero Kazuki le seguía hablando

-oye .. no quieres que comamos un helado .. hace calor .. conozco un lugar donde venden unos ralamente deliciosos

Sin saber cómo , Ban terminó accediendo a la invitación de helado , cortesía de Kazuki , era imposible negarse a nada que Kazuki pidiera , había que estar lobotomizado para no sentirse atraído por el maestro de los hilos . Así pues terminaron los dos en una heladería cercana , cuando vio a su alrededor solo vio a varias parejas comiendo helado , Kazuki mientras tanto degustaba un helado de cono sabor vainilla , el de Ban era de chocolate , no se perdía detalle cuando disimuladamente no podía dejar de observar con que alegría casi infantil Kazuki se comía su helado degustándolo lentamente . .estaba tan fresco ese día , tan jovial que le perecía estar lidiando con un adolescente .

-oye…. Aun no me explico lo de la maldición .. me cuesta trabajo pensar que todo eso sucedió realmente –le dijo Ban para cortar el ambiente tan incomodo no iba a pasarse el rato solo observando como Kazuki se comía el halado.

-hmm .. tengo mi teoría .. no creo que la maldición se rompiera al quebrarse las estatuilla.. creo que la maldición se terminó en el momento en que tu y yo hicimos las paces.. es decir antes no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, peleábamos todo el tiempo, pero tras la experiencia de cambiar de cuerpos uno comprendió lo que era estar en los zapatos del otro y nos unió mas .. creo que fue allí donde la a maldición se terminó ..

-hmm , es la teoría más tonta que haya oído en mi vida-dijo Ban fingiendo enfado con la cara roja cual semáforo

-jejeje , lo creas o no para mí eso fue lo que sucedió .. pero sabes después de todo vi que Ban Midou es un buen tipo ,ne .. me agradas-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera lo que hizo a Ban enrojecer aun mas … -que pasa Ban que no te agrado?-preguntó Kazuki curioso y hasta infantil observando de frente los ojos de Ban , el helado de Kazuki ya casi se había terminado .

-no se a que viene esa pregunta .. .. tan tonta …

-jijij supongo que es un si ne? .. por cierto nunca me dijiste como funcionaba el Jagan

-hmm , eso no te lo puedo decir .. es muy peligroso .. no cualquiera puede usarlo –dijo Ban viendo a otro lado pues aun estaba muy ruborizado después de esas preguntas tan raras y comprometedoras de parte del maestro de los hilos , y no le convenía para nada que el Fuuchoin lo viera así : confundido y rojo de pena.

-gracias ..

-hm porque demonios agradeces?

-porque te preocupaste por mi .. y por mi seguridad no me dijiste cómo funcionaba el Jagan para mantenerme a salvo verdad?

-CLARO QUE NO .. NO LO HICE POR ESO! El jagan solo lo puedo usar YO ENTENDISTE! –bramó furioso dándole un mordisco a su helado , lo cual le causo un fuerte dolor en las sienes las cuales masajeó frustrado

-jejeje esta bien . como digas , bueno me tengo que ir , debo preparar el almuerzo para cuando regrese Juubei, nos vemos Ban

Kazuki terminó su helado de un mordisco tomó sus bolsas de las compras y se fue alegremente . Ban solo pudo quedarse allí con su helado a medio derretir y ver como Kazuki se alejaba contento .

Ban se arrepintió de no haberlo seguido y decirle a los cuatro vientos que no solo le agradaba que le gustaba mucho y que se había terminado enamorado perdidamente de él , pero no podía .. eso no era propio de Ban Midou no era algo que el haría debería rescatar lo último de orgullo que le quedaba así que se contuvo y se tragó sus sentimientos . Además había un segundo problema aun mayor .. Kazuki era inalcanzable era pareja del lanza agujas y el no tenia probabilidades era mejor olvidarse del asunto . Sonrió dándose por vencido terminó su helado y se fue de regreso al Honky Tonk después de todo el y Ginji tenían muchos letreros y afiches que hacer .

Owari

**Bueno este fue el epílogo espero lo hayan disfrutado y con esto pues ya doy punto y final a ete fic , muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron gracias **_**chiyoasakura , Jinchai**_** y **_**izayoi303.**_** Gracias por todo el apoyo! **

**Espero nos veamos de nuevo en otro fic.. gracias por leer! **


End file.
